Our accidental Life
by Team-Edward3849
Summary: All-Human. The life of Edward and Bella. The two strangers get drunk at a bar one night and wake up married the next morning. Go with them on a life journey filled with love, laughs, and of course...mistakes. Title changed. ExB EmxR AxJ Review pleaseeeeee
1. Drunk

Chapter One

My best friend Angela was having her Bachelortte party. It was at a Huge bar, and i was really drunk.

At first i told myself i would only have a couple drinks. But trust me, i didn't.

I was really tired now though. I was sitting at a empty booth.

It wasn't a sleepy tired, but more of a 'legs-are-about-to-give-out tired'. So i just sat there with about 3 full cups of drinks.

But, being as drunk as i was now, i didn't notice that each glass was empty. I got up slowley but bumped into someone hard.

I looked up at him. He was so handsome. He had reddish brownish hair, and deep emerald green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was so velevty and smooth.

"No!" i said quickly. He chuckled and led me back to the booth. I grimced.

"Now i got to go back up and get the drinks" you could tell i was drunk by the dizziness of my voice. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get the drinks" He said. But sure enough he came back with about 20 drinks. He had 2 big huge cases of beer.

After about 3 hours of drinking. All of it was gone.

"Your drunk, Edward!" i accused. I learned his name while we were drunk..

"Pfft. No!!!" he stated.

"Haha" i giggled quietly.

Our converstations went on like this for the whole time.

"I really like you," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"We should spend the night together" i requested.

"Nope!" he spoke, popping the P "I'm waiting until marriage."

"That's good. I always wanted to get married"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yep!"

"Well let's go then!"

I'm suprised i remeber that much about that night. But what i was in a suprise for, was the next morning.

I woke up with a startle. I was really tired. And i didn't even remeber anything for last night. I went to a bar...Had drinks....nothing.

I looked around. I was in a large bedroom. On a large comfy bed. The room had a large TV. A black leather couch. And tons of CD's. If there wasn't a bed and a dresser in here. I would have thought i was in a living room.

Who's house was i in?

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. When something shiny caught my eye. I looked at my finger. On it was a golden wedding band, with a large beatiful diamond. I looked at it admiringly. But soon i looked at it with horror stricken across my face. _Wedding _band!?

I was married? Suddenly yesterdays happens flashed through my head.

Bar...Drinks...Edward....Wedding...Bed..... WAIT!!! bed????

Oh my gosh!!!

I looked over and saw a man there. Edward... He was just waking up.

"Um...Hi..." i said nervously.....


	2. Waking up

**Kk, i read u guys reviews. And....my 4th review. Who didnt have a name, was right. I went and read the story from 'daddy's little cannibal' and i was like 'Holy sh**!' the first chapter sounds just like mine! But i can promise you guys that mine is different! Nothing happens in mine that happened in hers...**

Chapter 2

He rubbed his eyes then sat up.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

"We got married...." i explained slowley.

"What!?"

"I'm just as suprised as you are!"

I took a deep breath. I was scared. For all i knew, this guy could be a rapist. And i was married to him. I was on the urge of screaming. He saw my panicking and put a hand on my back. Rubbing soothing circles. How could he be so calm about this?

"What are we going to do?" i asked in a shakey voice.

"We _could _get a divorse..." he said. But i could tell he wouldn't feel very good about that.

"No..." i said slowley "I could _never _get a divorse, no matter what...Unless, you-"

"No, i feel the same way" he cut me off.

"Now what?" i asked looking around.

"I don't know..." he trailed off "Why don't we get dressed!"

I looked down to notice i was completely naked. I could feel my face warming. But i got up and found all my clothes on the floor, and quickly got changed.

"Is this your house?" i asked amazed as we walked through the hall-ways.

"Yeah, kind of big and millionareish, eh?" he sounded embarssed.

"No! I like it, it's just so huge and beatiful. Are you rich?" i asked. I started to blush again at the rudness of my question.

He chuckled when he saw my blush.

"I suppose you could say that" he said slowley.

I looked away embarresed. He just chuckled.

I looked into all the rooms. And there was alot. My favorite so far, was Edward's room and the music room.

The music room had a large grand piano in it. And it had violins and elegant instruments like that. Edward told me he could play the piano, but not the violins.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to go make breakfest. You can look around more if you like" he said "What do you want?"

"I dont care....pancakes" i suggested.

He smiled, but went down the hall-way and disappered. I looked through about 6 more rooms when i saw a flash of bright pink in the corner of my eye. I walked backwards and looked into the room.

In it was a small bed with a purple fluffy blanket. The walls were painted pink and had a wand painted on one wall. The floors were a light hardwood and had dolls and toy scattered everywhere.

But what really got me, was the young girl, sleeping soundly in the bed. She looked about 4 or 5 years old. She had bronze hair just like Edward.

Did Edward have a daughter?


	3. Daughter

**Chapter 2**

I walked inside the room slowly. Did edward have another wife, and had a child with her?

There was no doubt about it, the young girl looked just like Edward, and was adorable in every way.

I stepped on a toy by mistake and it made a loud squeak noise. The girls eyes flashed open and she looked at me with shock. I would be scared to if i saw a strange woman in my room watching me. Expecially at 7 or 8 years old.

She had emerald green eyes.

She looked at me for a few seconds. Then she let out a loud scream. I covered my ears and tried to get her to stop.

"DADDY!!!" she screeched. Edward came running down the hall-way and picked up the frightened child, then cradled her.

"Shh" he soothed her, while rubbing her back.

'Who's she' i mouthed

'My daughter' he mouthed back.

Before i could say...or mouth...anything back, the girl took her head from Edward's shoulders and looked at him, then at me, then at him again.

"Who's the lady?" she asked. Her voice was soft and smooth. Not at all squeaky, like some 5 year old girls.

"This is Bella..." He said slowley.

"Why's she here?"

"Because-" he didn't know what to tell her.

"Um..Because i am your daddy's...friend...he met....at....a greenhouse..." i thought of.

'Greenhouse?' Edward mouthed smiling. He thought this was amusing. Ugh!

'shut up' i mouthed back.

"So sweetie, what's your name?" i asked.

"Emily" she spoke quietly. Edward set her down.

"And how old are you?"

"8."

"Emmie, daddy made some pancakes in the kitchen, go have some if you want" Edward suggested.

"Sure!" she squealed and ran off.

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter..." i accused.

"I knew you for one night, most of which i was drunk"

I giggled.

"Let's go eat some pancakes"

We left and walked into the kicthen.

"Daddy, don't you have work today!?" Emily stated.

"Dammit!!!" he yelled. I looked up at him.

"What are you?"

"Doctor"

"Well, hurry, people are dying as you speak" i rushed him smiling.

He rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs.

I sat down next to Emily and got a pancake.

"Mmmm" i moaned loudly after taking the first bite. It tasted so good! Edward must of been a cook before a doctor.

As i finished Edward came down looking professial (A/N: dont know how to spell)

I smiled.

"I'm gone, Bye guys. Bella, can you stay here with Emily, or do you want me to call the nanny?" he asked.

"No, I'll be okay" i replied.

He went and kissed Emily on the forehead and left. Why didn't he kiss me on the forehead? Or even on the cheek!? We were married, it wasn't really our choice, we were both drunk...but...still. Maybe he didn't love me. Do _i _love _him_?

**EPOV**

I should have kissed Bella good-bye. But i didn't know what she'd think of me. Does she love me? Do _i _love _her_.

**A/N: kk, so...you find out here that Eddie has a daughter! Ohhhhh. But who's the mother? You'll find out in the next chapter. I went to the mall about 2 hours ago wit only 5 reviews, then i come back to see i got 10 more, so i was like. I gotta write another chapter!!! Oh, and will Edward and Bella fall in love. They seem to have already! But nethier wont say anything.**

**Oh and i know what you are all thinking. **

_**Why are Bella and Edward, like, in love wif each other now, and why wont they just get a stupid divorse!?**_

**They wont get a divorse cause they would both feel to guilty about it afterwards. And they are in love because it's kinda just one of those loves where it's like 'BAM' ur in love! But they arn't 100% in love yet. **

_**Why did Emily scream when she first saw Bella, then as soon as Edward was there she was like 'omg im not scared or sad at all anymore'**_

**Emily was scared that she might get kidnapped or sumting by the stranger woman. She's 8 years old. And when Edward came in and told her about Bella, she trusted her dad not to lie and let her get kidnapped (duh, who would want their daughter kidnapped...XP)**

**Ohhhh. And there was a bit of foreshawdowing in this chapter.**


	4. Cars

**Please read AN if the story is a bit confusing for you:**

**A/N: kk, so heres what happened: Bella gets drunk at bar, Meets Edward, Edward soon gets drunk with her, Bella wants to sleep with Edward but he says he's waiting until marriage, she asks him to marry her and he accepts (to drunk to know what shes asking and what hes accepting), they wake up the next day in Edward HUGE house finding out that the pervious night they got married and had sex, Bella and Edward say nethier wants a divorse because they would feel to gulity, While touring the house, Bella comes across a 8 year old girls room with the girl sleeping inside, when she goes to investigate the child she wakes her up and she screams, Edward comes in and says Bellas his friend, The young girl is Edward's daughter, Soon they go and eat Breakfest, Edward goes to work soon, wishing he kissed Bella good-bye, and Bella stays with his daughter at the huge mansion house, wishing edward kissed her good-bye.**

Chapter Three

I looked at Emily as she quietly ate her pancakes that were drenched in Aunt Jemima syrup. I looked around at the house from my chair. It was _very _huge, and everything looked so expensive. I looked down at the ring on my finger. It had 3 diamonds on it. The middle one was larger then the side two. The band was golden and i could almost see my reflection in it. I chuckled as i noticed the price sticker was still on the back.

Edward and I must have suddenly ran to a store, bought a ring, then got married, forgetting to take of the price stickers.

I looked at the small printed numbers. _$2,345. _I gasped at it in shock. It couldn't be that much for a ring! Edward must have just gotten any random ring , because there was no way he would waste 2000 dollars on someone he didn't know. I would have to talk to him about a that.

"Hey Bella," asked Emily "Were you and Daddy doing the nasty last night?"

I looked at her shocked. The 'nasty'!? How could she know about that.

"Haha! You should see your face! I know what the nasty is, My uncle Emmett told me about it, but you can't tell daddy i know...okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "You have my word" i lifted my left hand.

She giggled. She never even noticed i never answered her first question. Which i was thankful for. Can you come play with me? Auntie Alice bought me a car for my birthday last month!" she exclaimed excitedly.

That was cute! One of those little car made of plastic from barbie brand would be a cute little gift for a eight year old. She grabbed my hand and led me through the house. We walked inside a room, which i noticed was the garage.

"Here it is!" she screamed jumping over to it. My jaw dropped open. It was a

Aston Martin Vanquish. Which in these days would cost about 220,000 was a gray color and looked brand new. And it belonged to a eight year old, who couldn't even reach the gas petal if she tried.

She was now inside the car with a race car driver helmet and playing around with the steering wheel. She noticed my suprise and motioned for me to get in with her.

She gave me a green and black helmet from the backseat and continued on pretending she was racing.

I played along with her. She made vroom noises and i joined in by screaming out things like 'Oh no! Now we're in 2nd place, go, hurry, we need 1st to win!' and 'Oh no! We're going to crash'.

Eventually we stopped playing.

"Emily, why do you have such a huge and expensive car, when you can't even drive it?" i asked curiously.

"Aunt Alice said it would be a fun thing to play with until i because 17" she explained "Daddy was strict against it, but Auntie gave him a glare and he gave in".

We talked for a long time. She told me how much she loved her Daddy. And how she couldn't wait until god sent her a mommy. She belived that edward was going to adopt a mommy for her soon. I giggled at the word 'adopt'.

We were talking for a long time until we finally went into the house and in the living room. Emily quietly turned on the T.V. And turned on the family channel. She called this show 'Suite life on Deck' which included 2 twins boys, a pretty girl, and 16 year old spoiled brat girl. We both fell asleep watching the marathon of the show.

A large slamming of the door woke me both up. I looked at the window to see that it was night-time. Edward walked in and seen us both, but thought I was asleep.

He smiled and picked me brought me to his room. Then he left go get Emily i assume. When he came back he got into the bed in boxers. That turned me on slightly. But i ignored it and turned over to him.

"I knew you weren't asleep!" he accused smiling.

I giggled.

"Emily's a sweet girl! She so spoiled i'm suprised she's not one of those girls like London Tipton" i exclaimed.

"London Tipton?" he smirked.

"I was watching 'Suite life on Deck' with Emily until i fell asleep! So shut up!" i yelled.

He chuckled.

"What happened to Emily's mom?" i blurted out. But then quickly covered my mouth, knowing he might not want to talk about it.

"It's okay," he said "Her name was Sandy, it was a long time ago, she came and said she was pregnant with my child, i told her it couldn't be mine, because she slept with a few other people as well before me. She got angry at me and ran out the door. I tried to go after her. But couldn't find her. Months later someone knocked on my door, i went to answer it, and there was a newborn baby girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket, crying on my doorstep. There was a note attached. It read: _Dear Edward, Your daughter, Emily. I can't handle a child, so she's your responsility now! -From Sandy._

"I was shocked at first, and had a hard time beliving she was my daughter. Oh, but she was so cute. And as she got older she looked more and more like me. I loved her more and more each day. Just like i am with you" he stated.

"We've only known eachother for one day..." i trailed off.

"And i love you that much already!" he said looking at me.

Before i could say anymore, he kissed my lips. And i swore, i could hear fireworks going off.

**A/N: alright guys, i know that they are falling in love really fast, but even when they were drunk they fell in love. And when they first woke up in the morning, Bella felt safe being with him, and Edward was kind and nice to her.**


	5. Auntie Alice and Uncle Emmett

**A/N: YAY! I was like. YES! When i woke up the next morning and looked at my reviews. I love you guys soooo much! I went from 18/19 reviews to 29 reviews! My jaw dropped open for like 20 minutes. **

**K, im gonna start deticating each chapter to my favorite review for each chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: _Clumsy2death_**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning i was woken by a young girls scream. I shot up. Edward was already going toward the door with a bat.

"Edward!" i whisper yelled.

He shhed me and he crept out the door. Emily's screams were still going on and on.

"Edward! What was that for" i heard a loud booming voice scream.

"Haha!" followed a girls voice.

"Emmett! Alice! What are you doing here at" He cut off to look at his watch "6:00 in the morning".

"Oh lighten up Eddie! I'm here to play with my favorite neice," said the booming voice. Thats it! I jumped out of the bed and grabbed a house coat from Edward's closet.

I ran out into the hall and into Emily's room. Inside was Edward, emily, a man, and a woman. Edward looked pretty pissed.

The girl was really short, she had black spikey hair and looked alot like a pixie.

The man had short black curly hair and had HUGE muscles, but he had a huge grin on his face. Emily was on his back laughing.

They all turned to look at me.

"Um, hi...." i spoke nervously.

"Who's she?" the man asked, whom i guessed was Emmett.

"My wife..." Edward answered looking away from them nervously.

"WHAT!!!???" screamed the pixie girl. Who i of course assumed was Alice.

"Hi Bella!" said Emily. I smiled at her and waved shyly at everyone.

"When did you get married?" Alice asked.

"The day before yesterday" Edward said quietly.

"How come i never met her" Emmett asked.

"Because i only met Bella....the day before yesterday"

Emmett and Alice gave him the weirdest stares ever.

"Daddy! YOUR MARRIED!?" Emily screamed. Oh yeah, we forgot she didn't know about that.

"Em, why don't you go and...play race car, We'll be there in a moment" i said to her.

"Okay..." she said suspiously.

She jumped off of Emmett's back, into her bed, then went out the door.

"Hi, I'm Alice, I'm your husand sister, and this is Emmett, our brother" she said. I shook her hand.

"Okay, so why did you just marry some random chick, edward?" Emmett asked.

"We were drunk...." Edward said slowley.

"Ugh! So you went and married some hooker!" Emmett yelled.

"IM NOT A HOOK-!!!" i screeched much much, _much _louder than Emmett.

Edward put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming out anything Emily would hear. Red ran into my cheeks and i looked away.

Emmett was laughing at me. Alice smiled.

Edward went and explained the whole thing. Finally he took his hand from my mouth and i could breath normelly again.

"Why are you wearing one of Edward's housecoats?" asked Alice amused.

I looked down. Yeah...

"I don't have any clothes, and-" Edward's hand covered my mouth once more. He looked at Alice worriedly. She had excitment in her eyes. It was almost scary.

"OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING! I SEEN THIS AMAZING DRESS AT......" Alice blabbed on and on and on.

I hate shopping! I hate it!

"Great...Nice one Bella" Emmett Exclaimed, trying to get Alice to shut up.


	6. Shopping

**This chapter is Dedicated to: jennyabc**

**Chapter Six**

We were now driving in a bright yellow porshe on our way to a large mall.

"Why can't you guys just get as stupid divorse?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Because...i don't know, i would feel to gulity" I answered.

"How?"

"Just...shut up!"

"WE'RE HERE"

Alice screamed from the front. I covered my ears. Edward picked up Emily and got out of the car. Emmett picked up me and got out of the car.

"Put me down Emmett!" i yelled.

"Nope!" he replied. Popping the 'P'.

Edward just laughed.

"Traitor!" i accused.

"Stop fooling around, we have shopping to do!" Alice screeched across the whole parking lot.

"Can i still carry Bella over my shoulder?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah...sure" Alice said nonchalantly.

"Alice! Ugh! Does everyone hate me?" i asked myself.

Everyone ignored me and walked into the mall.

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

We walked out of the mall, hours later with about 90 shopping bags.

"Ugh! What time is it?" i asked.

"About 8:00PM" Alice answered simply.

"What!? We left at about 6:30AM"

"So?..."

I rolled my eventually made it to the porshe and drove home.

Emily fell asleep on Edward's lap, with her head on my shoulder.

I Must have fallen asleep to. Because i was awoken by Alice.

"Hey Bella...Wake up...We're home" Alice said softly.

"Five minutes" i mumbled.

"I'll carry her!" Emmett boomed out excitedly.

"No! I'll carry her, you carry Emily!" Edward protested.

I felt someone lift me up easily and bring me inside the house.

"Guy's go home! Now..." Edward demanded.

"Fine!" They both whisper yelled.

Edward brought me up to our room. I still pretended i was asleep. He changed me into a silk nightgown Alice bought me and laid me down to go to sleep.

He left to go tuck in Emily, then came back in. I think i am in love with edward. I don't know though if he could ever feel the same way. I highly doubt it.

He climbed back into the bed in his boxers and laid down next to me.

"I think Emily really likes you" He told me. He thought i was sleeping and didn't hear him.

"So does Alice and Emmett," My heart sank. He didn't like me....

"But none of them like you as much as i do" he spoke quietly as if not to wake me up.

He gently pressed his lips against mine. "Good-night, love" he mumured, then closed his eyes, then went to sleep.

**A/N: I already know where I'm going with the story, you don't need to send me sugestions....lol. But here are some words and/or sentences that will tell you what will be happening in chapters later on:**

"_Umm...Who are you?" I asked looking at the mysterious woman on the doorstep._

_Custody_

_Fear_

_I had to get away. I had to run and never come back._

"_Bella!?" _

**Think whatever you want to think for these future quotes. But as they say in the T.V. Show 'Big Brother'....Expect the Unexpected.**

**ALSO! I WANT TO HAVE SOME ExB FLUFF FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! GIMME ANY SUGESTIONS YOU WANT TO FOR THE FLUFF IN A REVIEW!!! (but theres no need to send me any main conflict sugestions...because i already have all of them!!) and sorry for having to caplocks up there, i needed everyone to see it!!!**


	7. Accidents

**Dedicated to: TrueBella1917 **(and to answer your question...no this is a all human story..sorry)

**I'm sorry guys, i forgot to give the relasionships with everyone in the story and the ages! Here they are:**

**Edward: 28, married to Bella, brother of Emmett and twin of Alice, and father to Emily**

**Bella: 27, married to Edward**

**Emily: 8, daughter of Edward, neice of Alice and Emmett.**

**Alice: 28, Twin sister of Edward, aunt of Emily, (soon to be) Best friend of Bella**

**Emmett: 30, Brother of Edward and Alice, thinks Bella is a hooker.**

Chapter Seven

The next morning Edward had to work again, and Emily was going to her best friends house. So i had the whole house to myself

I yawned and sat up. He was already gone to work. I went and had a quick shower. The strawberry shampoo Alice bought me yesterday, soothed my on-coming headache.

I grabbed the razor and pulled it across my leg, Suddenly a shampoo bottle fell on my hand with the razor in it, the blade made a large cut across my leg and blood poured out. It wasn't that deep. No need to tell Edward about it or anything. I dried off quickly, and dried my hair. Ignoring the pain of my leg.

I went into the closet and picked out a pair of loose jean shorts and a short sleeve green T-shirt. The sleeves were dark green, and the rest of the shirt was light green.I needed the shorts so it wouldn't hurt my cut.

I quietly walked downstairs and into the kicthen. I loved their kitchen. It had brown walls and a washing machine island. (A/N: i have one of those in my house, its just an Island with a washing machine in it)

Edward was in there making something to eat. I didn't see it though, so i didn't know what it was.

"Hey," i said quietly "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I got the day off, I just got back from dropping of Emily, i'm making some grilled cheese now, do-" he looked down at my leg and stopped talking, "Bella! What happened! Your leg, its Bleeding!"

I looked down, Sure enough, my cut was bleeding again.

Edward picked me up bridal style and brought me up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" i asked trying to get out of his grasp.

"I'm taking you to my office, i have stuff there to bandage up your leg, the cut is to long for a regular bandaid" he explained.

"I can walk on it isn't that good enough?" i asked exsasperated.

"Nope" he said. Popping the 'P'.

He laid me on the table in the room and got out something, and put it on my leg.

I screeched. It burned my leg and made it feel like it was on fire. I couldn't stop screaming loud enough to ask what it was.

As soon as i started screaming Edward ran over tried to calm me down. H rubbed my back soothingly and it calmed me down a little.

I could feel it starting to numb a little. I couldn't feel the pain as much anymore, but i knew tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"I think so..." I said quietly. He looked at me sadly and wiped my final tear off my cheek with his thumb.

He finally wrapped up my leg with some white medical tape, then lifted me from the table.

"Try to walk" he said.

I carefully walked. But i needed to limp a bit on my leg.

"Your going to have a scar on your leg from now on" he said smiling "At least if you have an identical twin sister, i can now tell you apart!"

"Haha! Funny..." i said saracasticly.

Suddenly i smelt a weird smell.

"Is something burning?" i asked. As if on cue, the fire alarm went off.

"Damn!" Edward yelled.

The grilled cheese's were on fire.

We ran downstairs. It hurt my leg, but i ignored it as much as i could. Edward grabbed a fire extinguisher. I grabbed the one next to it.

The frying pan was covered in flames. Edward easily did something with his extinguisher that was putting out the flames. When _I _tried, it came out and exploded everywhere.

All the white foam was on me, and since i was so close to Edward, it was all over him too. And the floor. There was _some _in the frying pan. Edward turned around and looked at me. A annoyed, yet amused look on his face.

There was a small match sized flame in the pan. Edward took some of the foam from my nose, and dropped it on the flame. Then he turned back to me.

We stood there for a full 10 minutes of silence. Until we both burst out laughing.

**A/N: rofl. Oh and you'll find out later why i needed bella to have a scar...and NO she will not have a twin sister or anything. I don't think those kinda twists or anything. I tried to make fluff or something. But i SUCK at it....i dont know how to make fluff. I was venting to my 4 year old cousin about thinking about how to make fluff. So she ran off and then came back and gave me a teddy bear a sissocers...then said i could borrow 'Mr. Fluffy's' fluff....ROFL! Shes sooo cute.**

**And sorry for not updating for one day. I got a review that asked me if i was going to continue the story...and i was like.... i never updated for ONE day....my bad... *confused look***


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 8

It's been 1 full week of being at the cullens. And i was liking it more and more each say. Mine and Edward's relationship was growing, and Emily was calling me mommy...I was at home by myself, Edward was gone to work, and Emily had school. But she would be back soon.

I was just sitting around watching Tv. When suddenly i heard the doorbell ring.

I got up slowly and walked over to the front door.

Looking through the window of the door i seen a blonde woman in her late 20's. She had deep blue eyes and had a small heart shaped face. She was very pretty.

I opened the door and said

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm Sandy, and I'm here for my daughter Emily" She spoke conidently.

"What do you mean your daughter? Emily is Edward's daughter!"

"No! she's mine, and i've come to take her with me"

"Well, she's not here right now, and nethier is Edward, you'll have to wait until _he _comes back from work"

I was about to close the door in her face, but she walked in. "Okay, I'll wait," she said looking around. I couldn`t belive this woman! she thinks she can just go and ditch her child, then come back 8 years later and want her back.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes until the door opened.

"Mommy?" Emily screamed out to me.

"In here," i answered. She ran in and jumped into my arms.

"Did you have a good day?" i asked.

"Yup! But Arthur Ticks asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said with a disgusted face. I just laughed.

Sandy just watched Emily smiling.

Emily finally noticed her and asked "Who's she?"

"I'm your real mommy!` she said. She stood up and held her arms out, ready for Emily to run into her arms and hug her.

Emily just looked at her as i she was crazy.

Then looked back at me, not removing herself from my arms.

"Is she crazy?" Emily asked, looking at Sandy even more disgusted.

**AN: i would tell you guys why there was a lemon on this story and i deleted it, but u guys wouldn`t belive me. But...it all had to do with my older brother blackmailing me. Anyways! sorry this chap isnt very good, im actully on my moms laptop right now...and her writing thing on her computer really sucks!**


	9. My child

Chapter 9

"Your not my mommy! Daddy adopted Bella for me! She's my mommy! And you _never _were" Emily said loudly.

I looked at Sandy smirking. She had shock written across her face. I was guessing she expected Emily to run right into her arms when she said she was her mother.

"I am _so _your mother! And your coming with me, Emily!" Sandy yelled back.

"No-" Emily was cut off by the front door opening and closing.

"I'm home!" yelled Edward.

"Daddy!!!" Emily yelled excitedly and ran out of the room and into her fathers arms. "Theres a weird woman here who says she's my mommy!"

Edward walked in the room with Emily.

"Sandy!?" he asked suprised, but his face also held anger and disgust.

"Yes Edward, I'm here for my child!" she spoke confidently.

"_Your _child?" he spat angerly at her "She's _my _child ever since you ditched her on my doorstep!"

"No Edward! She's was child ever since i gave birth to her! I needed to give her to you, she would be dead by now, but now i have enough money to support a child, and with your help, we can raise a beatiful child together..." she glanced at me "The _two_ of us"

She walked over and put her hands on Edward's chest lovingly. Edward looked down at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her.

Like father like daughter...

Edward pushed her away and put his arms around me and Emily protectivly.

"Your not getting Emily" He said angrly.

"So you say...I had a feeling you would do this, that's why, i schuelded **(A/N: sorry for all my stupid spelling mistakes...i cant spell at all....) **a court meeting" she said slowley.

"Bella...take Emily upstairs..." Edward growled, not looking at me or Emily, just glaring at Sandy.

"Come on Emily" i said quietly.

"No! I wanna see Daddy punch 'Sandy'" she said excitment in her eyes.

I held back my laughter. Even Edward cracked a smile.

"Nope! Now come on." i said taking her hand.

"Fine!" she said defeatedly "But what...let me get something" She ran off and came back in about 2 minutes.

In her hands was a video camara, she laid it on a high table and postioned it so you could see both Edward and Sandy.

I slapped myself in the forehead and grabbed her hand. Not taking the camara...i wanted to know what would happen later too.

**Edward's Point of View**

The nerve of that woman! I could punch her right now, just as Emily said!

She thinks she can just leave a child on my doorstep for 8 years, never making any contact with her, then just waltz back in here and expect to let me give Emily to her without hesitation!?

"So Edward..." she said "The court meeting is next Monday"

Today was Wednesday.

"Fine!" i accepted "But I'll just warn you now...that you'll never see Emily again after it"

"I wouldn't be so sure...I have a few tricks up my sleeve" She walked over to the door "Bye Edward...."

Then she walked out smiling evilly to herself.

**A/N: omg, Sandy is such a bitch! Who knows what lies or fake acts she'll pull at the court meeting...Only me..**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be the court meeting. Sorry, but i dont know what its called...And im not 100% sure how child cusody battles go...soo.. dont be like "WTF, thats not what happened when my parents divorsed and both wanted me...it was wayyy worse than that!" or anything like that...it'll make me feel sad! But im not saying the cusody battle will be bad....**

**And after all of this cusody is over with...there will be another huge conflict!!! And i bet some of you know what it is....but anything can happen....**

**Please review!!!! :)**


	10. Court

Chapter 10

It was Monday, most Monday's to alot of people are boring, dull, and exhausting days. But this day, was the day of the court metting. Which meant it was a scary day. Edward was trying to get Emily out of her room. She was 100% furious with the fact that 'some stupid and ugly woman was trying to take her away' and that she was 'going to eat her in a evil lair once she takes off her human mask, revaling her slimey green skin!'....her words, not mine.

"Emily please come out!" Edward begged his daughter, while banging on the door.

"No!" she sobbed out. You could tell she was crying.

Edward was dressed in a black suit, and was ready. I was wearing . We needed Emily to get ready for the trail, but she refused.

"Ugh!" Edward yelled fustrated. He hit the door once more than stormed away. Obviously pissed off.

I sighed and walked over to Emily's door.

"Hey Em..." i asked knocking on the door lightly.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Can i come in?" i asked back.

I heard her walk over to the door and unlock it.

_Click _

I quietly opened the door. Emily's eyes were red and puffy, with tears running freely down her face.

She walked back over to her bed without and word and laid down.

I quietly sat down with her, and put my arm on her.

"I don't wanna got to the stupid cart!" she said.

"It's Court sweetie, and it's not that bad" Emily just covered her head into fluffy pink pillow nearby "All you have to do...is sit down, then the man with a hammer asks you some questions. But you have to answer then truthfully, no matter _what!_ Then soon, you can come back home with daddy!" I continued.

She lifted her head from the pillow. "Really" she asked. I nodded.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for mum!?" she jumped up and ran in her closet. I laughed as she came out two minutes later in a cute purple sun dress.

"Why so excited?" i asked.

She giggled. "The sooner we go the sooner it's over!" she said. I laughed and we walked out of the bedroom. And down the stairs into the porch, Emily went and grabbed something out in the living room and had it in the pocket of her sweater. After a few minutes we had our shoes/flip-flops on. And were yelling to Edward to come on. He never even knew that Emily had stopped crying.

"DADDY!!!!" she screamed through the whole house. I covered my ears and winced.

You could hear Edward running up to Emily's room, then close the door after noticing she wasn't there.

"EMILY!?" he yelled out nervously.

"Out here, daddy! Put your shoes on so we can get this thing over with," she yelled. But not as loud. Which i was grateful for.

*** * ***

**Emily's POV **

We were sitting down in the Cart room for a while now. Sitting next to me was Bella. And around us was Auntie Alice, and Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jazz and Aunt Rosalie. Uncle Jazz and Aunt Rose are just related to me becuase they are married to Auntie Alice and Uncle Emmett. I don't know them very well though.

Daddy and Mr. Gren were sitting up front at a large desk filled with papers and a suitcase.

Mr. Gren is daddy's lawyer. Which means he's going to help me stay with daddy.

Suddenly a man with black hair came out and sat in a chair infront of a large table that covered his legs up front. It was really big and had a small microphone attached on it.

The man had a hammer in his hands and everyone was now staring at him. He must be the judge.

He put his hammer down and told Daddy to come up to the stand.

Daddy went and sat in a desk like the judges. But it was smaller.

"Dr. Cullen, can you please explain what happened when you first found out that Ms. Sandy Callardo was pregnant?" he questioned.

"When i found out she was pregnant, i didn't belive it was mine, she had slept with lots of men back than and i didn't think it could be. She got angry and ran out. I never seen her again until a couple of days ago. But 10 months after she said she was pregnant, there was a knock on my door and Emily was there wrapped in a blanket on my doorstep," Daddy finished.

"And what did you do with Emily after that?"

"I phoned my sister Alice and she went and got baby stuff, while i tried calling Sandy's old phone numbers and cell-phone number."

"Why?"

"Because, i wasn't sure why someone would just dump their few week old daughter on someone's doorstep without nothing but a note!"

"No further questions" The judge spoke, and daddy went and sat back down next to Mr. Gren.

"Ms. Callardo," Sandy went and sat where daddy was just sitting, "What would make you dump a baby on Mr. Cullen's doorstep, then come back 8 years later and want her back?"

"Well, The truth is... I didn't do that!" Sandy said.

"Well who did?"

"No one did! One day i went to sleep in my apartment, Emily was sleeping in the room next to mine, and then i heard her crying. So i got up and walked in her room. Edward Cullen was in there with my Emily in his arms, and before i could say anything he took out a knife and cut my arm, then ran out the apartment!" she lied.

Daddy would _never _do that! That woman defidently had fire in her pants! Cause she was lying!

"Did you notify the police?"

"Yes, but they said _whoever _took her was wear gloves, and there were no fingerprints, but they looked so hard to find her" she sniffled "And then a few days ago i finally got to see my darling, all grown up after searching for her, for so long. Finally. And all i want is to bring her home with me again, forever."

"No further questions, Mr. Cullen, is Ms. Callardo telling the truth?"

"No" Daddy spoke.

"Go on..." the judge said slowly.

"I couldn't have stolen Emily because i had no idea where Sandy moved after we got in our fight and she left. I never saw her for 8 or 9 years. And i still have the note on Emily's blanket when i found her on my doorstep" Daddy said and Mr. Gren pulled out a peice of paper and a picture for daddy from his suitcase.

Dad took them and showed it to the judge.

The judge nodded.

"What is that picture?" the judge asked.

"This is the first picture i ever took of Emily, this is when i first saw her, as you can see she has a large bruise on her cheek, and 3 finger shaped bruises on her stomach. She was wearing a diaper when i took the picture, and no other clothes when she was wrapped up," Daddy explained.

The judge took both of daddy's evidence and put them on his desk.

After about ten minutes of them talking and doing boring stuff, the judge called _me _to the stand. I quietly got up and walked over to it. But i had to stand on the chair in order to reach the microphone, which i did. Everyone noticed and laughed quietly. I smiled.

"How old are you, Emily?" the judge asked.

"Eight!" i said "But I'll turn 9 in August" Right now it was May.

"How are you doing in school?" he asked.

"Great! My teacher gave me 5 gold stars and the rest of the class only got 3!"

"My my, you must be some smart!" i nodded proudly.

"Emily, what happened a few days ago?"

I explained how Sandy came to the house and how Daddy came home and so on.

"Emily, do you love your dad? Has he ever hit you?"

"NO!" i yelled shocked, "Daddy wouldn't do that!"

The judge nodded and i went and sat back down.

Bella told me that it didn't look good for daddy. I'm not sure why though, daddy had evidence (as bella told me), but...Sandy had forged evidence, which means it wasn't real.

I was so scared. I may never see Daddy again...I may have to go with that evil woman.

"I hearby grant the cusoty of Emily Cullen to Sandy Callardo!" The judge said loudly.

"NO!!!!" i screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. Except _Sandy, _who was practicully jumping with joy.

I suddenly remebered i put the tape from the camara in my pocket in case daddy needed help. I took it out quickly and ran up to the judge.

"Here! We need to watch this right now!" i ordered.

"Kid, we don't got time for Barney videos!" he said strictly.

"This isn't a barney video! This is proof she is a liar! I had this taped so i could watch the argument when daddy told me to go to my room the other day!"

"Hmm, okay then, lets watch it!" he accepted. I smiled and the judge gave the tape to a man, who put it in some machine that made the video play on the wall using lights. It looked really cool.

The video started with me. My face was up really close to the camara and it looked like i was trying to get it to work. Then finally it showed my feet running down the hallway into the living room. I had put the camara on the shelf and you could see daddy and Sandy.

"So Edward" Sandy said "The court meeting is next monday."

"Fine" daddy gave in "But i'll just warn you now...you'll never see Emily again"

"I wouldn't be so sure...i have a few tricks up my sleeve" she walked over to the door "Bye Edward"

She walked out smiling evilly. Daddy put his head in his hands, and walked away upstairs. It ended when i ran back downstairs in about a minute and clicked the off button. The screen went black.

"Ms. Callardo, what did you mean by 'trick up your sleeve'?" The judge asked.

"I....erm...um..." she studdered.

"Ms. Callardo here, did not have Emily kidnapped from her, She dumped the child on Mr. Cullen's doorstep after abusing the child abit, Emily Cullen still has a small scar under her chin from Sandy, I assume" Mr. Gren said.

I showed my scar to the judge.

Sandy still didn't know what to say. And her lawyer didn't ethier.

"Well, by the evidence shown by everyone, and young Ms. Emily Cullen, I hearby grant her custody with:

Mr. Edward Cullen, and Ms. Callardo will be placed in jail for 2 years for abusing a month old child"

I jumped up and screamed for joy and went and ran into my daddy's open arms.

**A:N/ yay! Lol, how many of you thought Sandy would get her earlier! Lol.....But the story's not over yet. Just because the cusody's over...doesn't mean something else _huge _will happen.... :)**


	11. What?

Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

We were back home now. But we stopped by to get some ice-cream on the way to celebrate.

Emily's face was smothered in her chocolate brownie, fudge ripple, sprinkled jumbo sized ice-cream.

Edward told her it was bad for her, it had wayyy to much suger. But Alice said it would be fine.

Now all of us were sitting down on the coach. Giving Emily praise.

I can't belive that she was the one to give the best evidence. If it wasn't for that, we wold be here sobbing, rather than cheering.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love mum?" Emily asked curiously. Me and Edward were sitting right next to each other.

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course i do!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and leaned into him, and he put his arm around me.

"Are you guys gonna get married!?" she said excitedly.

"Well...they already are!" Emmett said, oblivious to the fact that we never told Emily yet.

"EMMETT!!!" edward yelled at him.

"What?" emmett asked.

"YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED!?" Emily screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I COULD HAVE BEEN THE FLOWER GIRL AND I-"

A disgusting taste regurgitated up my throat. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Empting my breakfest into the toliet. Edward was next to me in a flash and held back my hair.

After i finished Edward grabbed one of those paper cups from the cabnit and filled it with water. He handed it to me and i drank it slowly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...i think so..." i answered quietly.

"Are you sick? Do you want to go to the hospital to make sure?" he asked.

"No...i'm fine" i answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward! Yes! I'm fine!" i said fustrated.

"Sorry...." he trailed off.

"No, I'm sorry" i said and hugged him. He hugged me back.

Emily came bouncing in the room. "Mummy!? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes Em, I'm fine"

She didn't belive me. Instead she dragged me into her room where she played doctor. (bad choice of words...but you know what i mean.)

*** * ***

**Edward's POV**

I was worried about Bella, she was getting sick every morning and getting angry and fustrated all the time. It was strange.

It had been 2 weeks since the trail, and i knew something was wrong with Bella but i couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Bella was in there, jugging down a full drink of Orange Juice.

"Love? Are you okay?" i asked cautionly.

"Yea, I'm fine...Do you have any pickles and mayonaise here!?" she asked.

"No...We're running low on food right now...But i can get Alice to go buy some for us...."

She nodded and went back to the fridge and grabbed a new carton of milk.

No wonder we were running low....

**Bella's POV**

"Ugh" i mumbled as i wiped my mouth, after another throw up session.

I brushed my teeth quickly and walked down the stairs. Edward was gone to work, and Emily was gone to school.

I phoned up Alice, It rang 3 times when i heard her say "Hey Bella!"

"Alice, I don't feel good at all...can you bring me to the hospital, i feel like...I feel like I'm going to die!"

"I'll be right there!" she said and hung up. I sighed and got ready to go. Alice finally came to get me in her bright yellow porshe. The ride was silent, and Alice waited in the 'waiting room' as i went and talked to the resceptionist.

"I need to see a doctor," i said. After talking for a few minutes I sat down next to Alice.

I waited for a long time.

"Bella Swan" a nurse called. I got up and followed her silently.

The doctor in the room was very handsome. I walked in and sat down on a chair.

"Hello Isabella" he greeted me.

"Bella" i corrected him.

"Well then, Bella, what seems to be the problem?"

The doctor had blonde hair and shining blue eyes.

"Well, I'm throwing up every morning, it's been like this for two weeks!" i exclaimed.

"Umm, I see, could you possibly be pregnant?" he asked.

"No...i mean.....possibly, but I....." i was lost for words. How could i be _pregnant_? It's impossible.

"Would you like me to run some tests?" he asked.

"Yes please," i said in a low voice.

*** * ***

After a long time i was sitting back in the chair and the doctor was reading papers from a clipboard.

"Well Bella! Congradulations! Your pregnant!" he said smiling.

"What!?" i yelled.

"I'm guessing..this wasn't a planned pregnancy..."

"Pregnancy!? It wasn't even a planned marriage!" i yelled.


	12. Gone

I know your all gonna hate me for this..but....

Chapter 12

"Thanks Doctor" i said in a slow shakey breath.

"Please, call me Carlise," he said. **(A/N: Yes...Carlise is Edward's father in this story! Omg...will he tell Edward shes pregnant! :O)**

I nodded. "Thanks Carlise," and i left. Alice was sitting down reading a maginzene in the waiting room.

"So? What's wrong?" she asked when she saw me.

"Um..nothing" i muttered. And we left.

*** * ***

As soon as we were back, Alice asked me if I wanted her to stay with me, but i polietly declinded.

I ran up the stairs and only fell once. I grabbed most of my clothes and put it in a suitcase.

I would have to do this. My mind flashed back to when Edward was telling me about Sandy:

_she came and said she was pregnant with my child, i told her it couldn't be mine, because she slept with a few other people as well before me._

What if he accused me of that...

I got all of my stuff and grabbed a few thousand dollar bills from one of his wallets. Hey..he's rich, he won't mind!

I also grabbed a pen and paper and quickly jotted down in my messy writing:

Edward,

I'm sorry But i have to do this....I Can't tell you why, but maybe one day, somehow you'll find out. I love you and Emily so much, which is excatly why i must do this. I love you!

-Bella

I took my bags and ran out after grabbing a pair of car keys. I didn't care which ones.

I clicked the button and Emily's car's headlights flashed.

Edward would be home any second, i wouldn't have time to go back all the way upstairs.

I jumped in then quickly left.

**Edward's POV (saddd...)**

I parked my car in the garage and got out. Something was missing in here....Something big, but what is it? Or am i just going crazy today!?

I walked inside.

"Honey! I'm home!" i yelled smiling. I only said that to tease Bella.

But the house was quiet.

All i heard was the pitter patter of tiny footsteps.

"DADDY!" Emily screeched, "MUM'S GONE!!!!!!"

"What!?" i asked shocked. I ran up the stairs and into our room. Most of her clothes were gone and so was some money.

I looked and found a note on the bed. I read it quickly.

Why would she leave....

Why?....

**A/N: i know! I'm sorry! But it had to be done! But she will come back eventually! The next chapter will be like letters Bella is pretending to write Edward every month/year. Don't worry! Everything will work out in the end!!!**


	13. Mall

**A/N: i know the last chapter wasn't..i dunno the word for it, but oh well. It's like that because Bella's just quickly jotting down little things to help her feel better. And I also had a review from someone, saying that what's happening is very unrealistic. I don't understand how it could be, because having Sextuplets is rare, but it happens to people, and people run away. And Bella is running away because she is scared Edward will hate her and accuse her of cheating like he did with Sandy! And for this chapter, what happens to Bailey, you guys will be like 'Thats SOOO unrealistic' but no, it happened to my little cousin Ashley!**

**Chapter 14**

"Taylor, Matthew!" i yelled across the store, "Stop that!"

The Two of them were (very quickly) trying to talk the icecream man in the mall, to each give them a free ice-cream.

They ran back over to me.

"Mom? Where's Bailey and Cody?" asked Matthew. I looked around me and counted heads. _One, two, three, four,....._

Oh damn it! Where would they have went!? They never ran away before. Well, Cody didn't. Bailey's always exploring and wandering off. Once when she was two, she almost got stuck in the fridge.

"Did anyone see Bailey and Cody!?" i yelled to them.

They all shook their heads no.

Ugh! I couldn't just put my four others anywhere to go find them! I looked around franticly. Until i found the 'Baby slide nannies'. You would put your kids in the slide tube thing, and they would go down to a place with toys and games and movies for kids, plus there were people there to watch them. It was perfect for parents. Expecailly me! Whenever i needed to go shopping, i just let them go down there!

I let them go down by themselves, one by one, and then i franticly ran around the store, trying to find them.

Finally i looked in the Wal-mart toy section. I didn't check there first, because there are so many better toy stores in the whole mall.

Finally i found them. At those net things that hold a big huge stack of those large rubber balls. Was Baily, outside of the net, climbing to the top.

Cody was just standing there watching her

"BAILY!" i screamed. She looked down.

"Hi momma!" she yelled.

"Get down from there" i ordered.

"I will once i reach the rainbow ball!" she said back. There was of course only one rainbow ball in the full net, and it was at the very top.

"No!" i yelled.

"MOMMA HELP!" she screamed, her foot slipped about 8/10ths to the top.

"BAILEY!" i yelled.

Panic was written across her face. If she were to fall down, she would get seriously hurt.

But when she left, Bailey's fingers started to slip out of her grasp. I wouldn't be close enough to catch her. I ran, but i knew it was to late. She started falling, screaming all the way down.

I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the impact. But there was nothing. I opened them slowly to see a man holding her. He must have caught her just in time! I Ran over and grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

"Baily! Why would you do something like that!? Are you trying to give me a heart-attack!? And Cody! You should have stopped Bailey once she started climbing!" i scolded.

"Sorry Momma...." they said with their heads down.

"Momma?" the man said curiously and shocked. I looked over and saw the one man, i wished never to see again.

_Edward Cullen._

I froze.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah" I sqeaked. I mentally scolded myself for the fact my voice sounded like a chicken.

"Really?" he asked, unsure if i was just his imagination. I nodded slowly.

He hugged me tightly and i hugged him back. I was suprised he actully hugged me. Instead of hating me.

"Bella! Why did you leave?" he asked worriedly. I looked over at Bailey and Cody. Who were looking at Edward curiously.

"Because, i wasn't sure if you'd hate me or not..." i said slowly.

"Why would i ever hate you!?" he asked in horror.

"Because i was pregnant, and..I t-thought you w-w-would think i c-cheated on you..." i studdered.

"Bella! How could you even..." he was lost for words. He was so disapointed and upset i would think that.

"Come on Kids, we got to go home now," i said slowly.

"No!" Edward said. And grabbed me by the wrist, "I already lost you once, I'm not going to again"

"Don't you hate me?" i asked painfully.

"I could _never _hate you!" he said truthfully.

"Well, come on then, i have to go grab the other kids and then we can go back to my apartment and work everything out," i said.

Confusion ran across his face.

"Kids....as in, more then these 2?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah...The rest are at the drop off nanny center place" i explained.

"How many?" he asked.

"four, i had sextuplets!"

"Sextuplets!? Bella! How could you raise six children all on your own!?" he asked in horror.

"It wasn't easy!" i muttered.

He just sighed and followed me and the kids, who were holding my hands, whispering to one another. But i ignored it.

"You go down, Cody, and tell everyone that it's time to go!" i explained.

He nodded and went down.

"Why can't _I _go down there?" Bailey asked.

"Because you won't come back up!" i explained. She giggled. Edward smirked.

Bailey looked at Edward curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Bails! Don't be rude!" i said, using her nicname, that was rarly used.

Finally the kids were all up here.

"Come on guys, let's go home" i spoke.


	14. Your questions

**Alright guys....I'm getting kind of fustrated with all of these reviews i get. So, _again, _im going to answer them here. And also the story will be updated today. (20% chance it would be tommorow)**

**So here are some reasons or answers, to your questions!:**

**Having six children is impossible, if its your first time pregnant, and/or you need a _fertility drugs_ for it: **

Alright, i didn't know that when i thought of the story, Because i was watching Jon and Kate plus 8. And i didn't know people couldn't have six kids on their own...so plz just ignore that, and just pretend and go with it....lol

**How did Bella raise 6 kids all on her own!?: **

Well, Bella hired Nanny's and babysitters for help. It would have been impossible for 1 person to raise 6 babies. So she had help, and she could afford nanny's and everything cause she took a whole whack of Edward's money (i said she only took a couple thousands....but i meant more...)

**Why did Bella have six kids!? I don't like it!:**

I orignally only wanted her to have 1 kids. But then there were so many personalities and things i wanted, that it ended up with six! Plus, later on i want Emmett and Edward to try to baby sit all of them on their own, when bella goes somewhere one day, and they have a _really _hard time with it.....

**those are just a few, not many because most of u complained abouted the same thing! XD**


	15. You Ditched Me?

**Chapter 15**

We walked inside the apartment. The whole ride home the kids wouldn't stop asking Edward questions!

_Earlier:_

"_Who are you" Taylor asked._

"_What are you doing with us!?" Cody yelled._

"_Mommy! How do you know him"_

"_Is he our daddy?"_

"_Hey mister? Are you our daddy!?"_

_Edward just put his head in his hands. To many voices yelling at him at once. I laughed, but you could hardly hear me over the noise._

I smirked at the thought. As soon as i opened the door, the kids ran into the room, doing what they do everyday.

Edward looked around the apartment. Mostly at the pictures. Mostly all of them were of pictures of the kids as babies growing up.

He smiled at my favourite picture.

I was trying to get all the kids together for a picture in our living room that day. But Bailey was pulling Brooke hair, Brooke was screaming, Cody was covering his ears. Matthew was jumping up and down wildly, so his face was just a blur. And Cole and Taylor were playing patt-a-cake on the floor, sitting indian style.

Edward smirked.

"That's my favorite picture!" i said. He turned to me.

"Not mine....your not in it...It needs you!" he said thoughtfully. I smiled.

"Well, we'll have to get a picture of all of us one day, me, you, the kids, Emily..." i trailed off.

"EMILY!? OH SHI-" i put a hand over his mouth.

"Edward! The kids will hear!" i whisper yelled "Now, whats wrong with Emily?"

"I forgot about her!"

"Well where is she?" i asked.

"At the Mall!"

"AT THE MALL!?"

"Yeah! I'll call h-" his cell-phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number on the phone. "Its scary how she does that..."

I smirked.

"Hey Emily..." he said sweetly.

"How could you forget about me!" i heard her say.

"I didn't forget about you...I'm at the mall right now" he lied nervously.

"Yeahh!!! suree....." she yelled "How could you forget about your only daughter!"

"Well...not my _only _daughter..." he trailed off.

"What you talking bout willis!?" she said quickly. Quoting a T.V. Show i forget.

"Umm...I gotta go, I'll come get you now..."

"NO! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW! OR ILL-" he snapped the phone shut.

"I'll be right back! You better not go _anywhere!_" he threatned, while smiling. I smiled back. He kissed me then left.

"Mommy! Who was that!?" Cody asked. Cody had always been protective of me. I smiled down at him and picked him up.

"No one, sweetie..." i said looking at the door.

"Then how come you touched your lips with his!?" he asked franticlly.

**Edward's POV**

I drove up to the mall. Emily was there tapping her foot impatiently. She looked pissed off.

"Hey honey..." i said nervously.

"OH DON'T YOU 'hey honey....' ME! YOU DITCHED ME AT THE MALL! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED! THEN YOU HANG UP ON ME!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN SO IMPORTA-"

"I found Bella!" i cut her off.

"Oh. My. Goshness!" she screeched. Good thing she was in the car, no one could hear her, except me.

I covered my ears. "What are we doing just sitting here! DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" she ordered. Emily has a problem of screaming or yelling alot when she excited or angry.

I sighed and we drove all the way there. Emily yelling me questions about her the whole time.

**Bella's POV**

"KIDS!" i yelled.

They all rushed over to my feet looking up at me curiously.

"Your sister is coming here!" i told them. They looked at me confused. They all looked at the other girls in the group of them. When they noticed no one was missing they notifyed me.

I rolled my eyes. "No guys, it's a sister you never heard about! She's alot older than you though!" i explained.

They all jumped up in excitment. All the boys wanted a sister. They didn't think their real sisters there, were real girls.

"Calm down! Boys, go to your room, Girls, go to your room too, I'll be in, in a minute, you all need to change your outfits!" They obeyed. I walked in the girls room.

I changed Brooke into a White shirt and pants with light blue flowers on the neckline and the pants. I put Taylor in a pink sleeve-less shirt with blue jeans. And finally, i put Taylor in a white sleeve-less shirt, with limegreen pants. With pink flowers in the centre of the shirt and the bottem of the pants.

Then i walked into the Boy's room, after telling the girls they could go play. I dressed All the boys in a plaid button up shirt with a white undershirt, and blue jeans. But each boy had a different color shirt. Cole's was red. Cody's was light blue, and Matthew's was light brown.

Soon i heard a knock on the door.

Before i could reach it the door flew open, and i was tackled to the floor in a hug.

"MUM!" Emily screamed. The little kids ran and hid, scared of this screaming girl.

"EMILY!" i mocked her. She got off of me slowly. Edward came running into the apartment, out of breath.

"I tell you what the room number is then your gone in 2 seconds, then all i can hear is screaming! Gosh! The poor children are hiding in fear of you!" Edward scolded her.

Being Emily...she picked up everything someone said. "Children!? There are no children here..." she said slowly, looking around.

A brave Bailey came out. "Hi, I'm Bailey!" she said smiling.

Emily's jaw dropped. "BELLA GOT PREGGERS!?

I rolled my eyes smiling. She picked Bailey up, "Aren't you cute!" she said in her normel voice.

"No she's not!" Cole yelled from behind the couch.

"SHUT UP COLE!" Bailey screeched in his direction.

"Bailey!" i scolded.

"Sorry Mama...". Cole came out from behind the couch.

"Bailey's not cute at all! I mean...Look at me!" Cole said smiling sweetly.

"Aww!" Emily cooed, "So, Mrs. Bella Cullen had twins!"

"Mommy? What's a twins?" Brooke asked coming out.

Emily's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped. "Come out guys!" i said. All the kids, came out slowly. Emily looked over at me.

"How many people did you fuc-" Edward covered her mouth. "EMILY!" he yelled at her, as if he told her so many times before.

**Lol, gotta love Emily!**


	16. Evil Child

**I love you guys! Yay! Over 300 reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**And also, i am now taking suggestions! So if you wanna see something happen...then type it in a review! :)**

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I burst out laughing.

"Emily! These are 5 year old children!!!" Edward yelled at her.

"Sorry...wait....5?...." she thought about it for a few seconds.

"three....two...one" Edward counted down. As soon as he said one. Emily's face became shocked, and her jaw dropped once more.

"OH MY GOSHNESS!!! THEY ARE DADDY'S KIDS!!! YAYYYY! I HAVE SIBLINGS!" she screamed.

I smiled. There was suddenly a knock on the door. It was the manager (sorry..but i dont know if its called a manager who owns apartments...but oh well)

"Hello Sir," i said sheepishly. The manager was bald and wore thin glasses, he looked old, but he was about 45.

"Mrs. Swan! I have had to many complaints about the noise! You better quiet down up here!" he ordered.

"SHUT UP BALD MAN!" Emily yelled at him, "WE CAN MAKE HOWEVER MUCH NOISE WE WANTS TOO!!!" she slammed the door in his face and turned around to look at us with a pissed face.

"Emily!!!" i yelled at her, "We can't get kicked out of this place, it's the only apartment buliding who would allow six children in it!"

"Your not staying here, Bella!" Edward said in disbeilf.

"Well, yeah..." i said slowly.

"No, your coming back to our home!"

"Yeah! And i can finally have my car back! Only 2 more years until i get to drive it!" Emily said.

"How old are you now, Emily?" i asked.

"14." she answered simply. I nodded. The kids weren't even in with us anymore, they got bored. Except for Bailey, who was holding onto Emily's leg. Emily kneeled down to her level.

"Are you a evil child?" Emily asked smiling.

"Yup! Mommy says I'm the worst!" she spoke proudly. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"What evil things do you do?" Emily asked.

"I pulled everyone hair once, I stole a puppy from Mr. Mike downstairs, and then cut off all his hair with my saftey scissors, I ate all of the cookies in the cookie jar even though i already had three, and lots of stuff!" Bailey said, her head held high. Emily burst out into laughter. Edward joined her.

"Yeah, Mike almost sued us for cutting his 'Cuddly babys' hair" I said smiling.

"You know what Bailey? I like you! And we're gonna have so much fun getting into a whole whack of shannagin's together!" Emily Exclaimed.

"Shnnngan's!?" Bailey asked.

"Trouble" Emily responded.

"YAY!" Bailey screamed. I just giggled. Suddenly Cody ran into the room.

"Mommy! Brooke took my racecar and through it at the t.v., and now the t.v. Won't work!" Cody accused.

"DID NOT!" brooke screamed from the living room. I rolled my eyes, and started to walk to the living room.

"Let me try," Edward said and held me back lightly. He walked into the room. And asked Brooke what happened. Then asked Cody what happened. Edward walked over to the T.V. And pushed the power button, then got the race-car and gave it to Cody, then got a identical pink racecar lying on the floor, and gave it to Brooke.

"That was easy!" he said.

"Oh yeah? I got to work tommorrow, and my latest nanny, just quit, think you can handle 5 children, plus Bailey?" I asked.

"Easily!" he agreed. We shook hands and smiled evilly at each other.

"How come i wasn't in the children catagory?" Bailey asked.

"Because your not a normel child, your evil!" i said smiling at her. She smiled back, then went with the others to go play.

**A/N: short i know, but ill update later on!! :) next chap is edwards POV while babysitting the kids. (And yes, emmett will be there too)**


	17. BabySitting

**Chapter 18**

Bella's POV

"Come on, Let's go back to our place," Edward said.

"Fine..." i gave in, "Kids!" All six of them came running.

"Mommy! I want to know who this man is!" Cody demanded. I rolled my eyes and picked him up. Taylor (trusting _everyone_) ran over to Edward and put her arms up, closing and opening her hands. Edward picked her up and Taylor put her arm around his neck and nuzzled in, getting comfy. I smiled. Edward grinned, i don't think i could discribe the happiness on his face. Emily picked up Brooke, since Bailey wanting to get a piggy-back ride from matthew.

"Weee!!!" Bailey yelled excitedly, as Matthew ran around with her on his back.

Cody and Cole just decided to walk, and be independant. We all walked down the stairs, But, Matthew slipped and Bailey and him flew down the last couple of stairs. Edward gasped and ran down the rest of the stairs. I didn't, this was a normel thing for me.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. Matthew jumped up, not affected by the fall at all, and Lifted Bailey from the ground. Bailey had a small cut on her forehead, but she didn't even care, she jumped back on Matthew's back. Edward stood there, confused as they ran off. By now we caught up to him.

"Get used to it....they do that alot..." i said walking past him.

Suddenly Matthew ran into the glass entrance door of the building and they both fell backwards.

*** * ***

**Edward's POV**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella, I'll be fine!" i ressured.

"Okay, Just remeber that for them to eat, Bailey likes Peanut Butter and toast, but give her toast with butter, because Matthew is allergic to Peanuts, Give matthew a drink of water, because he already ate, Cody has mini cheese and crackers, Cole likes brownie bear paws, Brooke likes to eat five oreos, but only give her three. And give Taylor a bowl of captain crunch cereal. All the boys in the the bath at the same time, same with the girls, it doesn't matter, make sure the boys have racecar toys and boats with them, and make sure the girls have barbie dolls. Put the girls to sleep all in one bed, and the boys to sleep in another, not in the same room though, or they will talk all night and jump on the beds, And do _not _let Bailey sleep in the boys bed no matter how much she begs!" Bella said quickly. I stared at her. She just looked at me normely smiling. "You should call Alice, and get her to pick up all the stuff! Remeber, Brownie Bear paws, cheese and crackers, oreos, captain crunch, barbies, and racecars" Bella reminded. I took a deep breath. "OH! And do _not _under _any _circumstances, let any of them have any type of soda!"

"Okay..." i said hesitently. She smiled, then kissed me, and left. I then grabbed the phone and called Alice. It rang twice than she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"Hey, can you go to the store and get some Brownie bear paws, cheese and crackers, some oreos, captain crunch cereal, some barbies, and some racecars...?" i asked despretly. I could almost here her smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, Bella's kids- I mean _our _kids- Are here...and...I need supplies..." i said slowly.

"Kids.....and BELLA'S HERE!!! WHAT!?? I THOUGHT SHE-" Alice screamed through the phone.

"Just go shopping, And you can get whatever you want for the children, 3 boys, and 3 girls, 5 years old. But one of the girls, don't get pink stuff. Bailey's more of a tomboy. Oh! And you can get all the clothes you want for them, and even stuff for the rooms they'll have here! Only enough for two rooms though!" I instructed.

"6 kids...?" she asked.

"Yes! Just go shop!" i said smiling.

"On it!" she said, and hung up.

I turned around and saw Matthew jumping on the couch, suddenly he jumped off and landed face first on the floor. He got up easily. "YA!" he yelled and ran off. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

Suddenly Taylor came running in. "BROOKE PULLED MY HAIR!" she screamed.

"Okay...where is Brooke?" i asked. Taylor pointed her tiny finger toward the kitchen door. I walked in and saw brooke and Cole playing with pots and pans. Banging large spoon on the bottems.

"Brooke? Did you pull Taylor's hair?" i asked.

"No..." she said innocently.

"Did you.." i pressed.

"Yeah..." she said and hung her head low in shame.

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No..."

"Okay.."

I walked up the stairs to Emily's room.

"Hey Em?" i asked. She was on the computer.

"Yeah Daddy?" she asked.

"You watch the girls, I'll watch the boys..." i tried to comprimse.

"No! I'm going to help Bailey cause mischief!" she said smiling.

"No Emily!" i ordered. She rolled her eyes, and i knew she wasn't going to listen to me. But she came downstairs anyway.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks. She was infront of me.

"What's wrong Emily?" i asked. I looked over her, and saw the walls covered with crayon drawings, and the floors...and _somehow _the walls.

"Whoa!" Emily said, "these children are evil...."

"Yeah..." i said slowly. Emily walked off to the kitchen.

I looked in the bathroom and grabbed a Mr. Clean magic eraser. Then procceded to rub off the crayon marks. One was a drawing of a house, one was of a dog, and one was of Bella and all six of them. I looked at it. And moved on it the next one, without erasing it.

I walked into the kitchen to wash the dirty sponge, when i seen Emily sharing her coke with every single on of the children.....

**Uh-Oh.....What's going to happen next? Review!!!! It only takes less than 30 seconds (unless you try to take longer) I'll time you!! ready...set....REVIEW!!! XD**


	18. Just spreading the Love

**Chapter 19**

"EMILY!! NO!!!" i yelled. She looked over at me. Curiousty planted on her face. Cody took the coke from her hands and ran off. She turned away from me and shrugged, Then got a new coke from the fridge.

"What's your deal dad?" she asked.

"You gave the children a full can of soda!" i said.

"And that would be a problem because...."

"Bella said not under _any circumstances _to give the children soda!" i explained angrly.

"I don't see why...look at them" she pointed to the children who were calmly sharing out the can amongst themselves. I sighed.

"I Guess...but don't give them anymore" i ordered. She just simply rolled her eyes then laid her coke on the counter. Me and her walked out with the children. They were running around wildly and jumping up and down on the couches. And Bailey (of course) was climbing up the long curtains.

"Oh..." Emily said "I see why now...". I sighed frustrated.

"You gather the girls and put them in their new rooms, and ill get the boys. Their rooms are the spare ones! GO!" i ordered. We chased the children.

I ran after Cole. He was running around dodging everything, and he fell and few times, but got up so fast it didn't seem as if he fall at all. Finally i caught him. He struggled and laughing crazily. I brought him up to the room and closed the door. The pounded on it. But i just went on to catch Someone else. I walked downstairs and saw only three children left. Emily had already caught brooke and taylor, and she was left trying to catch Bailey. And by the looks of it, Bailey was the most hyper. Emily tripped and fell over a table with a expensive lamp on it. It smashed. Emily got back up and continued chasing after Bailey. I rolled my eyes. And contined on chasing.

*** * ***

I soon caught Cole and Cody and they were now in the room. But...Emily never caught Bailey yet.

"Dad! Someone's at the door!" yelled Emily.

"Well get it then!" i yelled back, "I'll take care of Bailey"

"Fine!"

I heard the door opening and closing. "Aunt Alice!" Emily said happily.

I Stopped chasing after Bailey and ran to the door to see Alice. Emily started to chase her then.

"Thank god! We need help! Bring in everything and put it in the childrens rooms without lettting the children out! I'll explain everything later!" i said quickly. She nodded, confused.

Suddenly i heard a loud crash noise and Emily screaming in pain.

"Em!?" i yelled.

She just yelled in pain. I ran into the room and saw her lying on the ground holding onto her leg painfully. Bailey was worriedly looking over her. Emily's face was twisted in pain and shock. "Are you alright honey!?" i asked.

"No....." she said, then looked at me and winked, "It really, really hurts..." I held back a smile. She was going to fake be hurt...

"Are you okay Emilieeeeee" Bailey asked, dragging the end.

"No...i think...i think i'm going to die soon...." Emily said slowly, her eyelids drooping. And of course Bailey, being 5, belived she was really dying. "Come closer..." Emily spoke softly. Bailey leaned in, and Emily grabbed her. The look of shock on her face was priceless. I laughed and we carefully put Bailey in the room with the boys, and transfered the other girls in there too, since Alice was now doing over their room.

"I have one pink bed" Alice said pointing to a large box that came with EVERYTHING for a bed. It was all pink and had fluffy pillows on it and another heart shaped pillow with 'princess' wrote on it.

"A purple one" Alice pointed to another box of the same kind. The picture showed a purple striped bed with purple silk pillows and a purple flower pillow that said 'Cutie' on it.

"And lastly, a yellow one" the bed was fully yellow with normel pillows (that were of course yellow) and a sun shaped pillow with the words 'Sunshine' written on them.

"Hm....Pink will go to Taylor, Purple to Brooke, and of course Yellow to Bailey, she hates girly stuff" i explained.

After about two hours we had the girls rooms done. All together it looked kind of weird, but when you looked at one section on its own, it looked kind of cute. One wall was painted purple, with all of Brooke's stuff there. The other was painted Yellow with all of Baileys, and the other was painted Pink with all of Taylors. All of the toys were matched with each colored side.

"Awesome!!!!" Emily yelled when she looked at the room. She ran out to the other room to get the girls then easily barring out the boys, led each girl to the room. The girls took one look at it then grins grew quickly on their face.

Alice smiled proudly as the girls each ran to their sides giggling happily while jumping on the beds. I rolled my eyes playfully.

After another _three _hours we got the boys room done.

Matthew had a army green camoflage bed, with a green pillow truck. Cody had a blue camoflage bed with a blue pillow truck, and Cole had a orange camoflage bed, with (of course) a orange pillow truck. Their room was arranged the same way as the girls! The boys loved theirs too.

Suddenly i heard the front door open. I ran down the stairs to see Bella. She smiled at me. "Any trouble?"

"Nope! They were perfect" I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek. Suddenly i seen Bailey run across the room with a unopened soda in her hands, running at top speed to the next room. Emily was chasing after her. I pulled Bella into a hug so she was facing the door and didn't see.

"Um..Edward?" She asked

"Just spreading the love darling" i said watching Emily finally stop Bailey after they came around the loop of the house again.

'Put her in the room!' i mouth the Emily.

'Fine' She mouthed back.

**Sorry for the wait! And i kinda rushed this cause i was so annoyed that i didn't update for a few days! My bad, sorry! You can all scream at me in a review! The button is down there! Just click it....**


	19. Emmett

**yay...20th chapter and i have 403 reviews!! i love you guys!**

**And also!!!**

**IMPORTANT:::::**

**i want you guys to tell me what to happen next in the story! Tell me in a review, then ill take all my favorite ones and put it in a poll on my proflie! Then you guys must vote!!! :) (and also...someone has to tell me how to work the polls cause i have no clue how) So if you send me in a idea, then theres a chance it will be in my story!! SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I HAVE NONEEE!**

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

I Thought something was strange when Edward pulled me into a random hug. But i wasn't going to say anything about it. Suddenly as he pulled away something caught my eye.

There on the wall, was a small picture made of markers. I gave the children a small pack of markers before i left, and a coloring book, that i found in our car. I smiled and walked over to it. I could hear Edward sigh, as he realized he forgot to erase the last peice of evidence. I looked at the messy drawing carefully. It showed all six of the children, plus me. I Smiled.

Suddenly Emily came down the stairs. "Dad, Uncle Emmett wants to know if he can come over" Emily stated. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Where's the kids?" i asked.

"Sleeping in their new rooms!" Edward said smiling.

"New rooms?" i asked.

"Yup! I called alice and she got both of the rooms decorated while you were gone."

"That's so nice Edward!" I said smiling, "Do they like they're rooms?"

"I'd say!" he smirked. I looked at him suspicsiously, but let it drop.

"What time is it?" i asked.

"Um," he checked his watch, "10:30PM." Drat!

"I need to go bring the kids back home"

"Home? Bella this is your home!"

"Edward we can't just stay here.." i trailed off.

"Why not!?" he asked.

I never thought about it. Why didn't i want us to live here. "I....erm..." i stuttered. I was against the wall and Edward put his two hands on the wall so he was leaning into me, trapping me.

"Why Bella?" he asked. I never got to answer because his lips were against mine. I kissed him back. Suddenly the door opened and Emmett walked in. He saw us a tried to sneak past, not disturbing us. I could feel Edward smile against my lips.

"Emily! You shouldn't be watching!" Emmett scolded her.

"Your just as bad!" she accused.

"Whatever!," he replied, "Hey you should go make us some popcorn, i ahve the feeling this will be a long watch!!!!"

Edward stopped and looked over at emmett, and glared at him. I giggled.

"Ugh! It was just getting good!" Emily complained.

"Emily to your room!" Edward ordered. She sighed angrily then left.

"Yeah! This part is rated M!!!!" Emmet yelled after her.

"EMMETT!!!!" we both yelled.

"I missed yeah sis!" Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug, then whispered in my ear "_I still think your a hooker!_"

Suddenly you could hear two doors open, and the pitter patter of little feet.

"Mommy!" the kids yelled and ran to me. They all hugged my legs. I smiled. Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Wow, how long have you been back?" Emmett asked. **(a/n: He means, wow, youve been back long enough to have six children!)**

"Emmett!" Edward said strictly. He just rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I get it. You never use protection during your hookering bisness do you?" he asked me.

"EMMETT!!!!!!" edward screamed.

"WHAT?!" emmett screamed back. The kids all looked up at me scared.

"Stop!" i demanded, "The kids are all scared! Maybe it's time to tell them...."

"Okay" Edward said.

"Kids, do you know who this man is?" i asked rhectorically. But of course they answered.

"Is he a kidnapper?" Cody asked. I rolled my eyes. How does he find out about kidnappers and stuff?

"No Cody! At least...not that i know of...." i whispered the last part. Emmett burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"This is...your dad!" i said. I saw about 7 eyes widen.

"We have a daddy!?" Brooke screamed.

"Yes!" i said.

"YAY!!!!!" all the girls cheered. All the boys had grins on their faces. Cody would now trust Edward because he found out who he was, strange that childrens perspectives on people change just by a few words. I smiled. Bailey jumped up into Edward's arms.

"He's the best mommy! He even let us have pop!!!"

"HE WHAT!!???" i yelled.


	20. It's your fault!

**I know i haven't updated for a while..and im sorry, i've had writers block.**

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

"Edward! How could you give them soda when i told you specifaclly not to!" she yelled. The children and Emmett just watched, fully interested.

"It's not my fault" i defended myself, "Emily was the one giving it to them"

"HEY!" Emily screamed from upstairs, "ITS NOT MY FAULT!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE RULES!" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward! I told you not to give them pop, you should have told Emily as soon as i left!" Bella accused. Emily came down the stairs and seen all the children there.

"Hey kids," she said to them, all their heads turned and looked at her, "There's pop upstairs!" All of the kids belived the lie and ran upstairs, Emily ran up behind them and slammed the door of whatever room they went into.

"MWAHAHHA! PAYBACK" she screeched. Emmett walked up the stairs after Emily. Bella and I looked at the top of the stairs wordlessly.

"Children are strange...Why would you let the children have pop!?" she changed back to the original subject.

"Well it's not my fault! It's Emilys!"

"But you should have told her!" she yelled back at me.

"Well maybe Emily would have already known about it, if you never left!" i yelled at her. She looked away. "Im sorry Bella....I..I didn't..." i reached out to hold her, but she flinched away and ran up the stairs into the bathroom and slammed the door, and probably locked it. "Bella!?" I yelled out after her. I ran up the stairs and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Honey?" i asked quietly. The only response i got were quiet sobs. I sighed. I was such a idiot!

Emily walked over next to me with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with mum?" she asked.

"It's nothing Em, I was just being a jerk again...."

"You say that like it never happens!" she said smiling. I glared at her. Her smile went down a bit and she walked off.

"Bella, do you want to come to bed?" i asked, "It's 1:00AM." She didn't respond. "Okay..." i said sadly, "Love you." and i walked off. But i could have swore i heard a soft whisper say "I love you too...."

* * *

The next morning i woke up at 8:00. I dressed and walked down the hall. I frozen in place to see all six of Bella and I's children curled up against the bathroom door that Bella locked herself into last night. Taylor looked up and saw me.

"Daddy...Mommy's sad..." she whimpered. I sat down next to them. I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes. Thinking...

Suddenly all the kids came and curled up next to me.

"It's all _your _fault mum's upset!" Cody accused, yelling. I looked at him sadly.

"I know..." i said softley.

And we all sat there, waiting for Bella to come out...

**Sorry it's short....ill update soon though.. :)**


	21. StoryTime

**A/N: kk, just to sort something out here, Cody's not a mean bratty child, he's just overprotective of his mother Bella, because he's worried about her. Cause sometimes she would cry herself to sleep and he wants to make sure she's okay....I know! He's just like a mini Edward! XD**

Chapter 22

"Daddy..." Bailey said, _Tears _streaming down her face. It was the first time i ever saw Bailey unhappy.

"Yes honey?" i responed.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, she's been in their all night..."

"Daddy," Brooke said shyly, "Can you tell us a story?"

"Yea! Tell us a story!" Matthew said excitedly. Man these children were biopolar.

"Okay, I'll try...What story do you want me to tell?"

"Oh! Tell us about how you and mommy first met!" Cole said smiling. I gulped, me and Bella met when we were drunk in a bar. I would have to make up something.

"Oka-" i got cut off.

"Be Birds!" Taylor screamed excitedly. I looked at her questionally. So did the boys.

"Alright then...Lets see....A long time ago there-" I was cut off again.

"BE PRINCESS BIRDS!" Bailey screamed.

"Alright! Can i tell the story!" i said with fake anger. They all smiled and sat in a circle around me. "Okay, a long time ago there was a beatiful Queen bird named Bella, everyone in her castl- i mean...bird-house castle, wanted to date her!"

All the kids looked at me with greedy eyes, wanting to hear more.

"But one day, Queen Bella went to...the...bird bath to get a drink, and met the _Handsome King Edward!_" I exclaimed. Brooke giggled.

"Daddy!" she accused laughing. I smiled back.

"Queen Bella was getting a drink when suddenly she fell off the bird-bath and onto the ground, and she broke her wing!" the children gasped. It amazed me how 'into the story' the children got. It also made me feel good inside that the children liked me enough to ask for a story from me. "The _Handsome King Edward _noticed and flew down to her and helped her, by bringing her to his bird-house castle (Which was of course bigger than Queen Bellas!) And...cared for her...wound?" i said it like a question.

Cody raised his hand.

"Um...Cody," i said.

"What's wound?" he asked.

"Its a boo-boo" i answered. He nodded and i went on with the story.

"So after Queen Bella was all better, they..." Oh....what was i going to say now, i couldn't say what Bella and i _actually _did. "They erm.....kissed?" They seemed to accept that.

"Soon Queen Bella found out that King Edward had a daughter, known as, Princess Emily, she was a young cute year old bird, who was also very smart!" I thought for a moment, i would have to leave out the cutody battle, the children wouldn't understand and ask complicated questions. "Queen Bella decieded to live with King Edward in his bird-house castle, and soon King Edward started to fall in love with her. But after two or three weeks Queen Bella found out she was going to...have...eggs.....So she ra- i mean, Flew away, because she was afraid that King Edward would hate her.

All the kids looked shocked. "But then, about four to five years later, King Edward found her, trying to save one of her baby from falling out a tree, and King Edward saves her! And convinces Queen Bella to come back to his bird-house castle, Then soon King Edward must babysit the six baby birds, But with the help of Princess Emily they get the job done. But sadly, King Edward acts like a jerk, and hurts Queen Bella's feelings, and she locks herself into the bathroom all night long...The end" i finished.

"What!?" Screamed Taylor, "That can't be the end! What about Queen Bella, will her and King Edward get back together!? They have to! You have to finish the story!" she demanded.

"I can't, the story writes itself, and actully...us talking right now is part of the story!" i annouced.

"Really!?" screamed Matthew, "So im in a story book!?"

"Yup" i answered.

"What does King Edward think about Queen Bella?" Cody asked curiously.

"King Edward loves Queen Bella with all his heart, and even when his heart stops beating...He'll still love her..." i trailed off.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened slowly. The kids and I shot up from our places on the ground. Bella came out, her eyes red and puffy. We all stood there frozen in place. Suddenly a small smile formed on her lips and she ran and jumped in my arms. Her hands went behind my back, hugging me tightly. And her legs wrapped around my waist. I could feel the tear stains on the back of my shirt that she was causing. I smiled and held her closley to my chest.

The children looked at us lovingly. And cody looked at me...with approvel written accross his face.

**Oh, i got a flame! :) and i (being me, who don't even care about flames) just read it and smiled. This person doesn't know how to read others notes. And also, they pointed out things that you guys pointed out YEARS ago! Like the fact that i put down she had the sextuplets in 12 months. That was OBVIOUSLY a accident. I tried to fix it but then i ended up deleting it AND deleting all the chapters after it. So i had to put them all back up and i don't even want to try again with risk of it happening _AGAIN! _And with the time of the birth of the babies...i don't know how early they would be born? I never had children, yet alone sextuplets! And i highly doubt any of you did. XP. **

**And about Angela's Wedding, Bella obviously couldn't go, she woke up married to a stranger in his house, plus then she had to go to the trail with them to see if Emily would stay with them. And forks is only a small town, it wouldn't take a month for them to get into the court. I highly doubt theres alot of court cases needed to happen there. And obviously Edward got an investigator, but how would they find her if she drove off somewhere far away and went to a old apartment building. So before you want to freak out about my story, actully read the name of the site. www (dot) fanFICTION (dot) com. Not everything in books is real. Twilight has vampires and werewolves...that just says it all RIGHT THERE! **


	22. Dinner

**OMG! I am soooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in like....FOREVER! But im writing now because me and my mom are going on a roadtrip. But sadly, my sister couldn't come....:(**

**So...i dedicate this chapter to her. (As if she cares..but oh well!)**

**Chapter...I don't know the chapter number.....I don't have internet now...so i can't check....**

**Bella's Pov**

"What if they don't like me!" I complained.

"Of course they will!" Edward said smiling. We were going to his parents house for dinner. I haven't even met any of his family yet, except for Alice and Emmett. The kid's were all dressed up nicly. The boys were wearing blue jeans with button up shirts, and the girls were wearing pretty dresses and mary-jane shoes. And Emily was wearing her usual 'Emily wear', dark blue jeans, an pink shirt that had a rock and a bomb on it, they both had smily faces and the bomb was saying "You rock" to the rock, and the rock was saying "You da bomb" to the bomb. It was a cute shirt. Edward told her to wear something more approxinate. But she just rolled her eyes.

"Mommy!" Matthew yelled. I helped him put on his coat, and then kissed his nose. He laughed and kissed mine back. I looked up and saw Edward watching us, leaning against the wall.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied simply.

"He thinks your beatiful" Emily sang walking by us. I smiled. And we all walked out to the new large van Edward bought earlier...to take all nine of us.

*** * ***

"Stop! Cody and Bailey, stop fighting!" I yelled over their argument.

"Ernie can sooo totally beat Bert in a fight!" Cody continued. I rolled my eyes. Just imagine when their older, now their talking about wrestling between characters on Sesame Street....Soon they'll be talking about....nevermind!

"No! Bert would totally win!" Bailey screamed back at him.

"I have to agree with Bailey! Like...look how evil bert looks! I think he could totally pwn Ernie!" Melody joined in. I groaned. Soon a huge fight broke out between everyone in the car besides me. Even _Edward _joined in.

"QUIET!!!!!" i screeched. Everyone shut their mouths and sat up straight in their seats. I smiled happy for the silence.

"Oh and Bella, my parents don't know yet about the sextuplets," Edward said simply. I looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!?" i screeched. Everyone in the back covered their ears, "EDWARD! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL THEM THAT WE JUST RANDOMLY HAVE SIX, FIVE YEAR OLD CHILDREN! IT'S SO IRRESOPONSIBLE, THEIR GONNA HATE ME AND THE CHILDREN AND I- I...." I started hyperventillating. Edward looked at me in shock.

"Bella! Calm down!" he yelled worriedly. After a couple more deep breaths i was normel again.

"Grandpa and Grandma won't mind! Remeber they love that show, 'Jon and Kate plus 8'...they would totally LOVE to watch a live 'Edward and Bella plus 7!'" Emily piped up.

Edward rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. "Bella don't worry, they are going to love you, and the kids and _everyone_," he tried to convince me.

"I suppose...but if anyone starts to hate me, I'm gettin' out of there" i threatened.

"Deal!" He agreed smiling my favorite smile. The smile sent a warm fuzzy feeling through my body, that forced me to smile back. **(The word smile was kind of over used in that part....)**

We soon pulled up to a big hous- No wait, excuse me, a ENORMOUS MANSION. It was even big than Edwards. Did these people like showing off their money? Oh god, please don't be rich spoiled self-centered fancy people!

"Bella?" Edward said, you could practically hear the smile on his face. I opened my eyes. I haven't even noticed i had them closed, or that i had my hands closed together in a prayer postion.

"I know you want my parents to like you...but...." he said playfully. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

After getting everyone out of the car we walked up to the front door and knocked. Emmett answered. "Yay! You brought the grimlins of terror!" he cheered. We ignored him and walked by him. I was carrying Brooke, and Edward was carring Cole. And Matthew was piggy-backing Taylor, had she was yelling for him to stop, he must have taken her on his back against her own will. And Cody was chasing after them laughing his butt off.

We walked into a room with three beatiful sofa's and a T.V.

Sitting there were five people.

First there was Alice, and she was sitting next to a blonde man who had his arms snaked around her waist. He had light blue eyes and puffy hair.

Next there was a older man with blonde hair, that was almost gray, and he was holding hands with the woman sitting next to him. She looked the same age as the man, but she didn't have any gray in her hair. She must dye it. Anyways, it was a rich caramel color and she had brown eyes and a heart shaped face.

Then lastly there was a woman the same age as me sitting there with Emmett, she had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was beatiful. So beatiful that when i walked into the room i felt self-consious.

I went and sat down on the empty sofa, Edward sat next to me.

Then all the kids (including Emily) came and sat down next to us, behind us, and on our laps.

"Hello Edward, Hello Isabella," the woman greeted kindly.

"Bella," i corrected polietly. She smiled.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlise, that is Jasper" she pointed to the man with the puffy hair, "that is Rosalie" she pointed to the beatiful woman.

"And you have already met Alice and Emmett"

"Well, this is Bailey, Cole, Cody, Brooke, Matthew, and Taylor" i introduced quickly.

She smiled at the children, "And who are they?" she asked polietly.

Edward sighed. "Their...our sextuplets" he said slowly.

Emmett burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA SEX-TUPLET! HAHAHAHA!" he yelled. Everyone just looked at him until he calmed down.

"How old are they?" she asked.

"Five!" the kids answered before i could talk.

"Okay! Explain from the beginning, and i want the _entire _truth!" Esme said.

So we started to tell the real truth. How we didn't know each other, got drunk, got married, slept together, woke up, agreed to no divorse, Fell in love, fought a cusody battle, I got pregnant, ran away, Bailey almost died, Edward saved her, Went back to live with Edward and now we're back here.

Everyone looked shocked.

"So, I'm confused, so you guys didn't know each other, and got married?" Carlise asked in a question form.

"We were drunk!" we both said at the same time. They all smiled.

**A/N: i was going to make this chapter longer, but i have to stop here cause my cousin Brianna is reading Twilight, and she's asking me thousands of questions. She only watched the baseball scene of the movie so far. And she's obsessed with when victoria says "Im the one with the wicked curveball!". So later she was asking me what all their powers are, and she says "Does Victoria have a power?" and i was like "Umm. Self Preservtation" i answered and explained what it meant. And she goes "Yea, and she has a wicked curveball!" haha i died of laughter.**


	23. Alice's big news

**A/N: ROFL! no...a wicked curveball is not Victoria's power! Lol i died of laughter when someone asked me that. And sadly...im back at my house, and i wont see Brianna (my cousin) until June. *crys uncontrobablly* **

**But yay! I love hearing you guys say you think my cousins or whatever are cute. And it wasnt that bad anwering her questions, it was actully funny. ANYHOOOOO on with the story!!!! XD**

**Chapter 24**

Bella's Point of View

Dinner was almost cooked, and all the kids were getting hungrey.

"Mommy!" Matthew complained.

"I want fooooodddd" Bailey yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Just wait a while!" i told them, "Go....dog pile on Uncle Emmett!"

"What!?" Emmett yelled frightenedly.

"YA!" they all yelled and chased Emmett out of the room.

"Finally! Emmett's gone!" Jasper said happily. We all laughed. Soon dinner was cooked and we could finally eat. But, when i called out for supper...Bailey, Matthew, and Cole never came back. I called out several times, then finally Emmett came down the stairs with all three of them in his hands/arms.

We all walked to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting down waiting for us.

"Hey Bella! Edward!" Emmett called our attention, "Dah-Dah-Dah-Deh-Dah-Deh-Dah-Dah-Dah-Dah!" he sang to a old annoying circus tune, while rocking the children back and forth, indicating that he would start juggling them.

"No!" Edward and I scolded at the same time.

"Fine!" Emmett said sadly, putting the children down. The kids all went and ate in the living room with their food, while we were eating in the dining room.

**(A/N: if anyone recognizes what this is from...tell me in a review and ill dedicate a chapter to you!!! (RHYME POWER!))**

Before supper was brought out Alice got up and banged her fork on her empty glass, as if we were at a wedding.

"I have a huge annocment everyone! That no one knows except for Edward!" she said with a grin on her face. I looked at Edward, he was beaming at her, proudly.

"What?" everyone asked.

She took a deep breath then said quickly, "I'm Pregnant!" My jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" i screamed, and jumped up and hugged her. Jasper was sitting in his chair, excitment and shock planted on his face. Rosalie ran over to him.

"Your gonna be a daddy!" She yelled at him happily. A large smile grew on his face.

"I'm gonna be a dad..." he whispered slowly. Then repeated it, over and over again. Saying it a bit louder each time, until he said in a loud voice, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" then he jumped and kissed Alice. She never looked more happy in her life.

**A/N: i know....shortest chapter ever...but, im to lazy to write more, and i wanted to prove that i can write more frequenly, because it seems that im starting to...not update alot...**


	24. Lady

**I dedicate this chapter to: XxBaybeeTwilightxX. For being the first and only person to guess the scene thing.**

**Chapter 25**

"Are Alice and Jasper married?" i asked Edward on the ride home. It didn't matter if they were married or not, but it just seemed like they were, but at the same time it didn't.

"Yea, but only for a couple of months. They've been talking about have children for only a few weeks, So I'm not completely sure if the pregnancy was planned or not" he explained.

"Mommy! What's a prenancy?" Cole asked, leaving out the 'G'.

"Auntie Alice, has a baby inside her stomach!" Emily answered before me.

"Do they chop up her stomach to get it out?" Matthew asked.

"No...well...maybe....it depends!" i said.

*** * ***

After we got home we put the kids to bed. It _was _12:30AM. And that was late for a 5 year old. Me and Edward went to bed, but i couldn't fall asleep.

"Edward?" i asked. I turned my body so i could face him. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his eyes open. "Edward?" i repeated.

"Yea?" he asked, not looking away from the ceiling. You could easily tell he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" i asked.

"How beatiful our children are..." he trailed off.

"Yeah...they are beatiful" i agreed.

"And just that..._we _made them..." he spoke quietly. It seemed more like he was talking to himself.

"Yeah, _'we' _two drunk people at a bar who were so wasted they got married" i pointed out smiling.

He just chuckled. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder, and my hands on his chest. He put his arm around my waist, and we fell asleep like that.

The next morning i woke up, Edward's arms still around my waist, but we were lying on our sides, and Edward's face was buried in my hair. It was the best morning ever. And of course, who else to ruin it....but....

"MOMMY! DADDY!" they screeched, running in and jumping on the bed.

Edward shot up as if someone just threw a bucket of cold water over his head. "Daddy? Can we keep him!? Pleasseeeeeee" they begged.

"Keep who?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes. As soon as he spoke, a large St. Bernard dog ran through the bedroom door and jumped on the bed, joining the 7 children. It suprised me how they could all fit on the bed. Not only that, but why was there a _Horse-Dog _in our bedroom!?

The dog came up and licked Bailey on the cheek. She giggled happily, all the kids laughing and tackled the dog. The dog didn't seem to get angry about it, he played with them.

"...!?" Edward asked angrly.

"We found him outside...and He's not a horse! He's a dog! And his name is Lady!" Brooke said.

"But he's not a even a girl!" Edward protested.

"Edward! Come on! We have 7 children! How bad could it be...adding a dog to the family?" i asked. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Fine! H can stay, but if he-" He never even got to finish his scentence because loud cheers erupted from them, i joined in with them, and we all hugged/jumped on 'Lady'. With him barking quietly and playfully. And even Edward grinned.

**A/N: haha, how cute. I find it adorable how they named a male dog 'Lady' I have a piture of Lady on my profile. He looks just like any regular large St. Bernard. Oh! And also, i have discovered something to use for this story, that will make you ALL hate me. I bet every one of the reviews i recive after i post it, will all have a death threat in it. Lol....happy guessing.**


	25. As Easy as 1, 2, 3

**A/N: alright, you guys have to forgive me if i accidently refer to Lady as a girl...because it's really hard to refer to him as a boy ermm...male dog.....**

**Chapter 26**

**One week later...**

It's been a week since going to Edward's parents house, and finding Lady. And Edward still didn't really like the dog. It was 7:55AM, We were now all dressed, and it was the kids first day of school.

"Mommy! We need to wash Lady today! he's all dirty!" Cody complained.

"We can all wash Lady when everyone gets home," i said softly, kissing his nose.

"But daddy hates him," he argued.

"Daddy doesn't hate Lady, he just thinks that he's a 'dog' but Lady is much more than that! He can solve mysteries like Scooby-doo!" Bailey piped in, while Edward zippered up her coat.

"Like what?" asked Edward.

"He found Taylors pink dress! And Matthews toy car!" Cole interupted.

"Well, we have _such _a gifted dog! Now you have to go out and catch the school bus! It's your first day of the 1st grade! And Emily! It's Grade 8! How exciting!" i said, _trying _to sound optimistic. They all just rolled their eyes. Soon they were all out the door to their bus stops.

"Bella, were you serious when you said we would wash Lady?" Edward asked seriously.

"Yes! Me, you, and Lady have had no time together! So we need to have some fun!" I said laughing. Edward sighed. I couldn't wait for the kids to come home.

"Do you have one of those small kid's plastic pools?" i asked.

"Yeah i think we have one or two in the garage...why?"

"We need to wash Lady!" i reminded him, was he even listening through the converstation.

"Can't we just hose him down?" he asked. I looked at him shocked.

"No!" i yelled in fake anger, "THE POOR LITTLE DOGGIE!"

I ran over to Lady, who was sleeping on his personal dog pillow on the floor. I sat next to him, then laid down on him. He was such a large dog it didn't bother him.

"Careful Lady!" i yelled warningly, "Stay away from the man with the water hoze!"

Edward watched from the doorway, a smile fighting it's way on his perfect lips. I laughed, but then Lady jumped up quickly, sending me to fly off her and hit my head on the floor.

"Ow..." i moaned painfully.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, running over to me quickly, "Are you alright, love?"

"I think so..." then a pain shot through my head. And I groaned.

Edward checked my head. "Edward! I'm fine!" i said. Then got up quickly before he could say anything else.

"Lady!" Edward yelled. The dog came in, his head down, and tail between his legs. He looked so frightened and innocent.

"Lady! You have to be careful! Bad Dog! You could have put Bella in a concussion!" He scolded loudly. The dog winced sadly at him, upset to disappoint his master.

Wait a minute! Rewind...._Master??? _Lady thought of Edward as his master? That's why he jumped up when he noticed Edward was watching us. That's why he sleeps as the foot of our bed most nights. And that's why he's always trying to get closer to Edward or-

A smile crept up on my face. "Aww" i cooed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Your Lady's master!" i said still in the 'that's so cute'

"His what?"

"You know, master! Lady looks up to you! Your his role model, he always wants you to be happy! He-" i trailed off and went and hugged Lady, who then licked my cheek.

"Lady likes me?" Edward said smiling.

"Yup!" i answered. Edward looked at Lady, Lady looked at Edward, he still thought he was in trouble. Edward came over and scratched him behind the ears, which caused him to wag his tail happily.

"Awww" i cooed.

*** * ***

"Daddy! School was awesome!" Taylor yelled happily.

"Yeah! And i met a boy! He's really cute, and his name is Ryan!" Brooke said happily.

Edward froze. A smile broke out on my face. "Yeah?" i asked.

"Yea! And now we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said excitedly.

"What!?" Edward said angrily. I tried to contain my laughter.

"Your to young to have a boyfriend!" Edward yelled.

"Hey Brooke! Can i be a bridesmaid at the wedding?" Emily asked.

"UGH!" Edward yelled.

*** * ***

"Fill up the pool with the hoze, Emily!" Edward said to her. We were all outside in our bathing suits and were getting ready to wash Lady. We had shampoo, conditioner, 3 bars of soap, and five towels and 9 buckets, one for each of us.

Emily filled up the pool with the hoze.

"Why is the water so warm!?" i asked.

"It's hooked up to the hot water tank, we don't use the hoze very much, so whenever we do we might as well have warm water when we do!" he explained. I smiled.

Soon the small pool was filled.

"GRAB LADY!!!" Cody yelled. We all charged after the dog, I don't think he wanted to be washed. I fell down a few times, and Edward helped me up.

"Edward! Just call Lady to come to you," i explained, "Your his master, he wants to make you proud of him!"

"Lady! Come!" Edward commanded. Lady stopped quickly, causing the children to bang into him and fall down. None of them were hurt though.

The dog trotted over to Edward, tail wagging wildly. Edward brought the dog over to the pool and got her in. We all ran to wash her, except Emily who ran up and clicked a button on her portable stereo.

_Hey baby  
Ohhh  
Can I talk to you  
Can I talk to you for a minute  
Hold on  
Ooohhh yea_

We all got Lady soaked and poured the shampoo and conditioner on him, then washed it off. He looked like he was having fun.

_Hey girl now that I got you here with me, alone  
Hey darling  
I have been thinking about us N while we got going on  
And I know this thing is far too long  
But still should have let you know the deal  
Let me tell you how I feel  
I'll let you know  
The feeling is mutual  
I make you feel  
There ain't nothing I won't try  
Don't be afraid  
Get a little physical  
Even though I m out of taking some time  
I really wanna made it be right_

The dog jumped and tried to run as we dumped the water over his head to rinse him. He jumped between Cole and Bailey, and Matthew jumped on him. The dog still ran with Matthew riding on his back.

_It's easy as 123  
ABC  
U and me  
You know it  
It's easy as 123  
ABC  
U and me  
It doesn't take a genius to know_

Loves me babyy

After a while we got Lady back in the pool and finished washing him. Then got the towels and dried it a bit. Then we all started rolling around in the grass along with Lady, and laughed along the way.

_Who can know it's been years  
Since we broken own way  
Baby girl I really can't compete with you  
And I really hope you don't take this personal  
And I know that when you are with me  
You think of me too_

It's easy as 123  
ABC  
Baby you should know  
U and me

It's easy as 123  
ABC  
U and me  
Baby we should be together  
123 ABC  
U and me

It's easy as 123  
ABC  
U and me 

Finally the song ended and we all laughed, then went back in the house, ending the amazing, hilarous day.

**A/N: lol...so sweettt. And yeah, most of you are saying that you won't hate me for what i'm going to do later on, but yes...you will. AND NO...lady doesn't die, she wont, cause i would hate for that to happen. And none of u guys guessed yet whats gonna happen.....XD....lol.**


	26. Beep! Wrong!

**Chapter 27**

"Planning on having anymore kids?" Emmett asked us. I rolled my eyes.

"With our luck we would probably get octuplets or something!" i said smiling. Edward chuckled.

"Oh my god!" Emily yelled, "That would be _AWESOME! _I would have 14 brothers and sisters!"

Edward hit her on the shoulder playfully. "Really though! We wouldn't end up with one child!" Edward convinced. Emmett laughed.

"Only if it were a miracle!" i said laughing, "We didn't even try to get one...and we end up with _six!_"

"MOMMY!" Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs while running into the room.

"Ow!" i said rubbing my ear, "What's wrong?"

"I want a hug..." he said innocently, then sat on my lap and hugged me.

"Yea....we could defidently mange another child" i said saracasticly, while smiling.

"Hey!" Emily complained, "Now i want a hug...." Edward rolled his eyes then grabbed her and threw her behind his back while walking out of the room.

"Daddy! PUT ME DOWN! IZZY HELP!" she yelled, using one of the nicknames she gave me so she could be annoying.

"Hey! Me next!" Matthew yelled, running after them.

"Yes....more children....." i said sighing.

* * *

The next morning i was home with just the girls. Edward was gone to work. The girls only had school in the mornings, not the afternoons, thats when the boys had school. And Emily only had a half of a day today.

I walked into the living room and saw all the girls in there sitting down on the couches, looking bored as possible.

"Mum! Were's bored!" Emily complained. I rolled my eyes. Then an idea popped into my head.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Mr. Cullen," another doctor called out to me, "You can go home early now, we have someone filling in for you"

(A/N: i don't know if that happens in hospitals...but just go with it...)

"Thank-you" i replied and got up. I Walked out of the builing after saying good-bye to people i pass on the way.

I drove the way home, long and boring. My mood today was just...blah. It was only 2:30. My usual shift ends at 6:00. Soon i made it home. I parked the volvo and got ready to go inside. But something i heard made me stop.

"_Hey, Hey, you, you, i don't like your girlfriend,_

_No way, No way, I think you need a new one,_

_Hey Hey, You, You, i could be your girlfriend!"_

I Could faintly hear the song through the door, i quietly went inside and leaned against the doorway of the living room, grinning amusingly.

On the couch was, Bella, Emily, Bailey, and Taylor, all jumping onto the same couch singing into hairbrushs to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavgine.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)_

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  


Suddenly Bella noticed me and quickly sat down, pretending to brush her hair with the brush. The other kids noticed to.

"RUN!" Emily screamed. They all ran through the different doors, including Bella.

"Hey!" I said laughing, running after them. They were all hidden, and this house is so big with so many hiding places it might take forever. I went up to the kids rooms first. It would be easier to find the girls. On Baileys bed, there was a large bump in the blankets. I Smirked.

"Where's Bailey!?" i asked, "Did she turn invisible? Did she disapper?" I could hear her try to hide a giggle.

"Or maybe shes under _here!" _I Lifted up the blankets and Bailey jumped up into my arms and laughed. "Maybe Bailey wasn't under there....I guess i have to still find Bailey!" i said still playing along.

"Daddy!" she said, "I'm right here!"

"Oh! There you are! Come on, let's find everyone else!" She nodded and we ran out the bedroom. So far we found Taylor, Brooke, and Emily.

We still needed to find Bella.

"Mum! Elleelleoxinfree!!!" Emily yelled out. Bella still didn't come out from anywhere. I heard a small low sob from upstairs in Bella and mine's bedroom. I Wouldn't of heard it if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was super quiet right now.

"Kids go downstairs and watch T.V." i said. Emily noticed how serious i was and agreed silently. I walked up the stairs slowley. Bella was sitting on the bed, her back facing me. Her shoulders shaking as she looked at something that was in her hands. I walked up to her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, love?" i asked.

"I-I-" she couldn't even form words.

I looked down at her hands and saw what was there,

A positive pregnancy test.

"Shh" i tried to calm her. It worked a bit.

"We already have 7 children!" Bella said.

"Yeah, imagine another cute little baby running around playing..." i said. She sighed.

"Yeah..." she calmed down.

"When did you take the test?" i asked.

"This morning...and i only remembered about it now..." she trailed off. I kissed her forehead.

**(A/N: Sorry for Bella's....biopolarness here....just go with it)**

* * *

"You know, we know nothing about each other!" Bella pointed out one night randomly. She was only a few weeks pregnant now, so she wasn't showing or anything.

"Yes we do!" i said, even though i knew it was a lie.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, "What's my favorite color?"

"Purple....?" i guessed pitifully.

"Nope! It changes alot, you would know that if you knew me!" she said smiling. I was about to respond when she said, "What's my favorite animal?"

"Fish...?" another pitifull answer.

She smiled. "BEEP! Wrong again! Correct answer: Vampire!"

"A vampire isn't real or an animal!" i argued.

"Says you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well! You know nothing about me!" i said smugly.

"Of course i do!"

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow?"

"Nope! Brown and Blue!"

"Darn!" she scolded herself.

"Favorite Animal?"

"........Cow?"

I burst into laughter at that, she soon joined in. We soon calmed down, and just laid their, her in my arms, asking each other random nonimportant questions, until we both fell asleep.

**A/N: OK! BELLA BEING PREGNANT IS NOT THE 'DEATH THREAT' THING!!! k, it's something else that i added in there to add a little more drama to the actual 'death threat'...thing. And that will probably happen in the chapter after the next, or the chapter after that. So chapter 29 or 30. Then after all of that stuff is done with....then the story will probably FINALLY reach its end. **


	27. Raise you Hands

**I am sooooo upset, and i have to inform you all! That Fanfiction deleted my awesome chapter of Edward and Bella going to get the first ultrasound done! And it was awesome cause Edward got mad at Emily because she was screaming about not being able to come, and so then she sneaks into the back seat of the car and all this stuff and gets to go with them and OMG it was soo funny!**

**And i am wanting to sue Fanfiction cause of it!!!! (just joking...) because i do not want to write it again after writing it once, cause it was superrrrr long. Like, 10 pages on the OpenOffice writer thing.**

**GRRRRRRRRR! Anyway, i just decided i was just gonna say they found out they were having one child. :( Read anyway....**

**Chapter 28**

Bella's Point of View

Me and Edward found out we were having One child! You hear that? _ONE!!!! _we were sooooo happy! And still are....But now,

Seven months pregnant. I hate it, i want this child out of me, i don't want to go waddling like a penguin anymore, i don't want to not be able to carry my children, i don't want Edward freaking out about me getting hurt. But i want this baby, of course i do!

"Edward?" i asked one day in the kitchen.

"Yes, love?"

"We need to think of names!" i replied. We wanted the gender to be a surprise. Well, i did. Edward wanted to know but i forbidit. Ha ha!

"What did you have in mind?"

"I like Amy for a girl, and Anthony and Conner for a boy!" i said smiling.

"Anthony is my middle name! You know that!"

"Exactly! That's why i like it!" i giggled.

"Well, i like Marie for a girl, cause it's you middle name! I like Anthony, Conner and Amy too. We can ask the kids and let them vote on it," he suggested.

"That's a good idea! The kid's would love that!"

We walked out into the living room where everyone was playing or fighting with toys. And Matthew and Taylor were playing with Lady on the floor.

"Attention!" i yelled. They all looked at me, "Me and Daddy have thought of some names for the baby" i rubbed my stomach, "And we all want you guys to help."

"If the baby is a girl. Raise your hands for the name Amy" Edward instructed. They all raised their hands. "Now raise your hand for Marie" Again, they all raised their hands. Edward sighed.

"You can only choose one name so which one do you want? Raise your hand for Amy" i said. Emily, Bailey, Brooke, and Matthew raised their hands.

"Now raise your hands for Maire" Edward said. Cole, Cody, and Taylor raised their hands.

"So the babies name will be Amy Marie Cullen if it's a girl?" i asked. They all agreed then. I smiled happily.

"Now for the boy name. Raise for hand for Conner." Matthew, Cody, Taylor, Bailey, and Cole raised their hands.

"And Raise your hands for Anthony" Emily, and Brooke raised their hands.

"So the baby's name will be Conner Anthony Cullen if it's a boy!" Edward said. Again, everyone agreed.

* * *

"I can make it to the store on my own!" i complained to Edward.

"Are you sure...?" he asked.

"Yes!" i yelled.

"Okay, well, be careful! If anything happens call me!" he ordered.

"Yes mom!" i teased. He ruffled my hair and kissed me. I smiled and went out and took Edward's Volvo. I needed to go to the store for milk, we had none left, and i had to fight with Edward for about an hour for him to let me go. Why was Edward acting so protective of me all of a sudden? I looked down at my stomach when i stopped at a red light.

Little Amy or Conner would have a great life of course, and Edward was going to love to see him or her grow up, since he missed out on with the Sextuplets. I'm still very upset about the fact that I'm the one responsible for that.

I looked up, the light still wasn't green. But i saw something worse. Going down the road at full speed was a transport truck. I could tell right away the driver was drunk by the way he was driving, he was all over the road. I was in shock.

My body wouldn't move. My head kept screaming _Go Go Go. _But my body was deaf to the sound. My body was actully deaf to all the sounds. All i could think was _Let me live through this god, let me see my children again, let me see Edward again. Let me see my newborn baby, and please god! Please let my baby see the world._

Then the truck hit the passenger side of the volvo, and kept going, i felt something hard hit my head, and glass, i had my eyes squeezed shut and my heads wrapped around my stomach, and i felt myself fly from the front of the car, and my pain shot through my body as i landed on glass and pavement. It felt like knives going through my body. And that's all that happened to me, before everything went black.

**A/N: Nope..theres no 'bam' in this...so...OMG! This must not be the death threat thing. And i may recive about one Death Threat in this, maybe! And alot of people are all like 'I wont give you a death threat for the thingy later on', and you probably wont...but im guessing that u may be very angry with me! Lol. And im counting up every death threat or angry message from everyone and annocing all the names and actully copying and pasting my most FAVORITE death threat i get at the end of the story. Because at the end, im giving away 'Virtual Awards' to my most favorite reviews, my number one fan, my first reviewers, and so on! Lol....im weird like that! But anyway. Will Bella be okay? Will the baby live? And sadly...i am not making Edward's Point of View on this or anything. For the rest of the story it will be strictly Bella's POV. So, im sorry...but Lalalalala. :)**


	28. Edward Who?

**Chapter 28**

Bella's Point of View

Everything was quiet. Peaceful inside my head. No noises, no light, no nothing. I could finally think for once in my life. Something i couldn't so ever since i woke up that first morning in Edward's house. Ever since then it's like billions of different thoughts would be bouncing around my mind, but now, none of those mattered to me. Because now i was stuck, and no matter how much i struggled i couldn't get free.

I couldn't feel my body, it was as if i didn't have one. I couldn't feel my arms, my legs, my torso, even my head. It was just my mind, Like I didn't exsict, as if i was someone's mind, that person being Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!

It didn't last, it lasted for a long time though...but soon it left. The feeling in my body came back. And searing pain was sent throughout it. I want to scream at the top of my lungs, but the feeling in my head hadn't fully come back yet. The pain was worse than when i was hit by that truck...or was it a van? My memory was going fuzzy, and i soon started to feel my head, and i had a headache. There was something stuck down my throat, and it made it hurt alot. I could feel my flesh opened on farious parts of my body. Like my legs, my arms, one on my face and my stomach. _Wait! _Stomach....

What about my baby? Did he/she live. I doubted it. My poor baby...it would only be a miracle if they were able to save her. Who, you may ask. I know i'm in a hospital, i can tell. The smell of blood was in my nose as soon as i could feel it. My body was slightly numb and _very _sore.

Suddenly, i felt pressure on my hand, circulation on it. Then i recognized the feeling, someone was squeezing my hand, not enough to hurt it, but just enough to let me know that they cared. I felt my ear twitch mentally. Then the silence was broken.

"Bella..." a soft velvet voice whispered, "Please wake up..." they begged. I wanted to wake up for him. I knew it was Edward, and i wanted so badly to wake up for him. I tried as hard as i could to move my body, to move my hand, to be able to squeeze his hand back. To let him know i can hear him.

"Bella, i don't know if you can hear me or not....but i need you to know this...Our baby...she's okay....the doctors were able to save her. And yes, she's girl, a beatiful baby girl, with your brown eyes and brown hair. And she's the cutest thing in the world. She can't wait to meet you. And i tell you this same thing everyday...in hopes that one time you'll hear, and that you'll wake up suddenly because Amy...she needs you, I need you, we all need you. And i want you to know that i love you so much, and that...words can't even express how happy i am that i even went to that bar that day so many years ago. And if only i didn't let you go to the store that day, if i only i went instead...it would be me laying here right now...." he finished.

_No! _I screamed to him in my head _This isn't your fault! You can't blame this on you. No matter if i let you go to the store that day, I would probably still be here in this same postion!_

My anger filled my body and i couldn't hold it anymore, my hand twitched in Edward's hand. And i had control of it! I was so happy! I could move my hand, i squeezed Edward's hand back. He seemed to notice and he froze. I could only hope that this meant i would wake up soon.

"Bella..." he said happily, "Can you hear me?"

I squeezed his hand again, as if to say 'yes'. I could almost hear his smile.

"Bella...do you know how long you've been in a coma? It's been three months!" he said.

_Three Months!? It felt like the car accident only happened this morning! _I tried to squeeze Edward's hand again, But suddenly all of my strength snapped back like a rubber band. I could no longer no longer feel my body, I couldn't even feel my head. And my mind was gone to. It was as if someone flipped the lightswitch off in my head. I could feel nothing.

Time went by faster, hours felt like minutes, minutes felt like seconds, seconds felt like miliseconds. I didn't know how long i was like this. But then , just like it left, everything came back. I could move again, i could think again, and i could open my eyes.

So i did, and lying there was a bronze haired man on the end of my bed, sitting on a chair, and his body draped over my legs.

I watched him. For a long time watched him, and then suddenly he woke up.

"Bella!" he said with excitment and happiness, "Your awake!"

Bella....was that me?

"Are you okay?" he asked, when seeing the confusion on my face.

"Do...do i know you?" i asked.

"You d-don't re-remember me?" he stuttered, his voice shaking.

"No..." i said.

**A/N: bam. I feel so sad. After all of this happens, all these fun and sad memories...Bella forgets it all. :( i wanna cry! :( And i probably wont get many death threats cause u guys are all like 'I wont send u a death threat' and you wanna prove me wrong now. But lol. And omg...what will Bella say when she see's all her children, plus her newborn baby Amy. (who was lucky to have lived), and Amy is now 3 months old. Awww :)**

**Review!**


	29. Voice inside my head

**I know....what is wrong with me!? Dont you all just hate me? I would hate me too. I literally have NO excuse for why I wasnt writing for like..4 months.**

**Oh! And...EVERYONE READ THIS NOTE THINGY HERE:**

**Whenever I talk in Italic or whatever...thats the voice in bella's head...Who of course has a completely different mind of it's own. Oh and when I write 'like this', with the ' it means that she's talking to the voice (and no...shes not talking out loud)**

Bella's Point of View

His face fell. He was upset and angry at the same time. Was he mad at me? Was he my brother or something? Something inside me died when I saw his face. He was a god! He had flawless features, emerald green eyes, redish brown hair. Somewhere in my brain something snapped and his face reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn't fit it together.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

_Obviously. Yes, Shes just playing a huge prank on you after she just got out of a coma! Seriously buddy! Get real! _A voice in my head said to the man.

A looked at the man to see if what his reaction was to the rudeness of the voice, but he didn't hear it.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Bella....please, you can't forget everything...everything that happened! Do you remember...ummm, getting drunk one night and waking up in a huge house? Do you remember playing with a 8 year old in a expensive car she owned? Do you remember running away for four years because you were pregnant? Do you remember having sextuplets? Do you remember one of them climbing the ball thing in Wall-mart and me saving her? Do you remember me ditching Emily at the mall to make sure I wouldn't lose you again? Do you remember being woken up by a huge horse like dog that jumped on our bed along with our seven children? Do you remember jumping up and down on the couch singing 'Girlfriend'? Do you remember discovering you were pregnant again?....Do you remember getting hit by a truck..." his head was down, as he whispered the last one.

_Wow...i would love to see your photo album! _The voice said.

I ignored it. I was to busy trying to remember any of those topics. Had all of that happened in my life? I doubted it...

"Do you remember any of the kids?" he asked, "Taylor? Bailey? Brooke? Cody? Matthew? Cole? Emily? Or even Lady?"

"Do you remember me!? Edward? Edward Cullen!?" He asked panicking

Suddenly a docter came in. He gasped.

"Bella! Your awake!" he said amazed. Was I Bella?

_No duh! _'Shut up! Stupid voice...'

"Yes?" I said.

"Oh, I see Edward was here to see you when you woke up- Edward? What's wrong?" the doctor cut off as he saw Edwards face.

"Bella doesn't remember..." he whispered.

"Bella...What year is it?" the doctor asked.

I searched my brain for the answer.

_I think it's 2009?_ The voice said unsurely.

"2009?" I guessed.

"That's right!"

_YES! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! NEVER UNDER ESTIMATE ME!_

I mentally rolled my eyes at the voice.

"What's your full name?"

I waited for the voice to say something.

_Hey! Don't look at me...all I know is that your name is Bella...something with a bird!_

"Bella...."

_WAIT! Didn't that Edward dude say you were married to him! So duh! Your last name is....What was it again?....Oh yeah! Cullen!_

"....Cullen?"

"Yes! Do you remember-"

"It doesn't matter! She knows her last name is cullen!" Edward said, with hope in his eyes.

"Well...Actully-" I was cut off by him hugging me.

_Bella! Don't say anything! Look at him, what a sin! You can't tell him why you knew! _

'I guess your right...But...he's going to find out eventually, like when I don't know any of the kids names and everything!'

_He said them earlier! I know them all! All you have to do is ask him every single little detail about your life...and since I will remember all of it I can tell you the info whenever you need it!_

'I guess that can work'

_Of course it will! Because I am a genius!_

**I need a name for the girl inside of Bella's head. So...maybe I will hold a contest and then whoever gets the answer right...then I will use their name, or a name of their choosing! No matter if I don't like it or not!**

**But it can't be any of the character's names from the book or from my story now. So Put down your answer then your name (if you want) and then another name (one that you like, and would like the voice inside her head to have)**

**The question is:**

_**WHAT IS MY FAVORITE COLOR?**_

_**Answer in a review! :) **_

_**Or...you could just write a review saying how stupid I am for not writing and how much you want to kick my butt!**_


	30. Sam i am!

**WE HAVE A WINNER!!!! I was like... "Wow! After only 11 reviews...but as the winner said 'Everybody loves this color!' :P. And also...since the first person who got the answer right, didn't put down any name at all, I had to go into their profile and read a full description of their life (and don't take it the wrong way! It was actully cool! This gal is a lot like me! :) I love writing stories about kids to and the name renesmee makes me hurl! Haha) So yes...i do have a namey name! Oh and PLEASE update your story:**

**Lights, Camara, Heartache. I love it SO much! And I really want Edward to meet his daughter.**

**But enough with my babbeling...**

**And...Emily will appear in 5....4....3....2...**

**Chapter 30.**

"MOM!" screamed a young girl from the doorway. She might have been around She had the same features as Edward but her face was excited and cheery. She jumped up and down 3 times excatly and then ran over and attacked me with a hug.

'Who's she?' I asked the voice.

_How would I know? I'm not _you _before you were almost dead!_

'then who _are _you!?'

_My name is Sam! And, I literally have NO clue why I'm here, and also...pay attention! A girl is hugging you! Hug back!_

I obey and hug her.

"I can't belive you are awake! Me and the babie bots have been waiting for- OH MY GOSHSICLES! The baby bots! I have to go tell them!" she ran to the doorway again. Then she screamed.

"HEY! KIDS! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE!"

A nurse came up to her "Be quiet Emily! This is a hospital!"

"SHUT UP! MY MOMMY BELLA HAS JUST WOKEN UP! SO YOU CAN JUST GO....GO DIE IN A HOLE!" 'Emily' screamed again.

"EMILY!" Edward yelled then ran up after her, he was only able to nip her shirt before she ran down through the hospital.

"They come everyday!" the doctor beside me said smirking, "And today...their being quiet!"

I laughed.

_Haha! I would fit right in with that family! _

* * *

A couple minutes Edward ran back into the room and sat down in the seat he had before.

"Bella! I just want you to know...that the children are really excited right now and they convinced the doctor to let Lady (the dog) come in for a few minutes...so don't blame them if they almost kill you!" he says all this while watching the doorway.

Suddenly a group of people barge in the room. Large smiles on their faces. There were six young kids, one _very _large dog, and one Emily.

Edward Whispered in my ear each of their names.

_Okay, I think I have this all. She's Taylor...He's Cody...He's Cole....She's Brooke...He's Matthew...And she's Bailey._

"What about the dog?" I whispered back, as the kids were screaming and cheering and hugging me. I had to smile at how excited they were. But I also felt gulity. Because they are so happy to have me back...but I don't remember any of them.

"That's Lady...even though the dog is a boy,"

"Oh"

I hug back all of the kids. And thanks to Sam, I am able to get all of their name's right.

_See? What would you do without me?_

But I ignore her. Edward is just so happy I know all their names and that I knew my last name. I didn't want to hurt him, so (Even though I dread to say it) Sam is right.

**So voice In head is Sam! :) Oh and real Sam...You better update Lights, Camera, heartache! Lol.**

**Oh! And my fav color is purple. Kind of, a darkish purple, but not plum! Def not Plum.**


	31. Kelli

**Hehe! I hope you have fun with the TrueBella1917. :)**

**Because...as you said "I wouldn't even care if I was just a fly!" mwahaha.**

**Chapter One**

"Oh! Guess what mommy and daddy!" One of the boys said excitedly.

"Oh boy," Edward mumbled behind me.

"Emily has a new pet!" he said, before Emily could cover his mouth fast enough.

"What do you mean?" Edward stepped in, he looked at her suspiously.

"It's just a-" Emily got cut off.

"It's a big fat ugly house ladybug!" Brooke said, making a disgusted face.

"She's not a house ladybug!...She's a hospital ladybug!" Emily defended.

Edward gave her a stern look.

"Oh come on Daddy! It's just a little ladybug, And I saved her life, some nurse was chasing her with a fly squatter, but I grabbed a jar from a hospital room and got her before the stupid nurse did! And I can't just abandon her!" she pleaded.

"Fine! Just don't let it get free in the house," Edward ordered.

Right now all the kids were sitting on the bed facing me and Edward. I was lying down resting my head on his chest.

_What's the bug's name? _Sam asked.

"Whats her name?" I ask.

"I don't know yet, Hey! I know how to choose a name!" Emily said suddenly excited. She pushed the red nurse button on the side of the bed.

"Emily!" Edward scolded.

"That makes the nurse come! She's gonna think mommy's hurt!" Matthew said.

Suddenly a pretty woman came in. She must be the nurse.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The nurse had bright blue eyes and long waist length dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, Umm, what's your name?" Emily asked.

"Kelli."

"Oh thanks, You can go now..." Emily said smiling sweetly. The nurse left.

"There's her name! Kelli!" she said excited.

"That's a pretty name," Taylor spoke quietly.

"It's not as pretty as the name Bailey!" Bailey said laughing.

"No! Kelli is a beatiful name! It means Bright headed!" Emily argued.

"But...ladybugs's have black heads..." Cole said confused.

**AN: I just wanted to give everyone a little short chapter. And Kelli...at least your not a fly. And now your a nurse _and _a ladybug. **

**All of your dreams are coming true. LOL.**


End file.
